Dark Rebirth
by ShadowRuler
Summary: Jack is mortally wounded in battle. the only way to him to survive is to transfer him into pretender body,stolen from decepticons. as he lifes in his new body,he is slowly corrupted to decepticon cause by virus in pretender body,though something happens,that will lead him to become ultimate threat to both autobots and decepticons (rated M for nature of story and future lemons)
1. Prologue

AU note: this is alternative universe,meaning anything that happens is pure fiction and will ignore what happens in the original series.

if you have any ideas of how to make story better,please review

"normal speaking" "**Yell/angry**" "_Though_"

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth : Prologue

Pain.

it was all the he could feel at the moment. he could hear yelling around him,and sound of blasters as the battle around him was coming to the end. he could see the dark sky,filled with stars as blaster shots flew over him,blue and purple shot going different directions,some of them colliding over him.

he suddenly felt something heavy fall aside him,something much bigger than himself. as he turned his head slowly to his right,he could only see blur first before his vision focused enough to see dead decepticon there,it's head been shot off. he could see his reflection from shoulder plate,seeing himself covered in blood and dirt a he lied on the ground,battle still around him.

he could feel everything slowly fading away,as his vision blurred and sounds of battle coming to end,even though he barely heard it anymore.

"**Jack!**" he could hear voice yell,sound of panic and worry clear in it as it yelled his name.

he slowly turned his head to the sky again,watching as blue and white flash in his vision,though it was blur as he was losing his conscious for blood lost. he could no longer feel his lower body,as it had been shot clean off from waist down by lucky shot from decepticon.

"**jack! don't give up on me! stay with ...**" he could hear arcee yell,though he was losing focus to understand what she was saying anymore. he could only feel her picking him up and seeing flash of green light on his left from ground bridge before he well unconscious...

- Miko's Pov-

she couldn't believe what had happened.

she had been happy when she heard that she was allowed to go with bulkhead and arcee to mission,under condition that jack was to watch over her and call back to base to pick them up if anything unexpected happened in the mission

this was all of course to prevent her from following optimus and bumblebee when they went to another relic hunt. as she,bulkhead,arcee and jack had left the base,it was suppose to be normal routine check on one of the sectors they had detected small amount of energon

she never thought that they would face megatron and squad of decepticons being had happened all so fast

she had accidentally caught megatrons attention,making him notice both arcee and bulkhead and ordering decepticons to kill them. the fight started fast and as jack was running with her to safety,jack had noticed one of the blast coming her way. it had seemed like time had slowed down.

she felt as jack had thrown her out of the way of the blast,being caught in it himself instead. the blast had sent her flying few feet away,and landing hard. as she slowly rised to sit up,she was terrified of what she had seen.

jack had been thrown about 20 feet away,his lower body been shot into pieces from the blast. she had barely noticed that bulkhead moved her behind rocks to safety from any other blast,or that optimus and others had arrived through ground bridge to assist them. she only noticed that decepticons had retreated as bulkhead had lifted her to his arms and ground bridge opened again,arcee rushing jack back to base as others followed.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000)

(AU note.)

this chapter will be extremely short,i am waiting to hear your reviews and because i am writing this 6:00 in morning (my time line thank you,using 24-hour clock.) let me know what you think and what i should make better. also this gives me enough time to figure out how to do what i have planned for this fic.

Ps. spoiler alert. (if you don't want to know,don't read line below)

this is Jack/Airachnid pairing in future,most likely from chapter 4 or 6 no pairing comments for jack. Airachnid will be introduced in chapter 2 or 3


	2. Chapter 1: Barely Alive

Author note

the Fic starts in season 2 between episodes 5 and 6 (let me know if i make mistake on writing,because english isn't my main language)

and let me know if i should make bigger scenes,so that time doesn't fly too fast in the fic

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 1 : Barely alive

the base was silent as Ratchet was busy helping Fowler with communication as the team of scientist and doctors were working in medbay,trying to save Jacks life.

it had been 5 hours since Jack had been brought in,and they still weren't sure if he would life or die,as he was still at death's doorstep. Ratchet had to send Miko and Rafael to other part of base,as it was hard for them to watch as Jack was brought in,bleeding and without his lower body. he had ordered Bulkhead to stay with Miko and try to calm her,as she had went into shock of sheer horror when she had seen what had happened to Jack.

everyone in base had been horrified of what happened to Jack,but thanks for fast reactions of Fowler,they had team of doctors and scientist trying to safe his life. he could still remember what happened...

-Flashback-

Ratchet had just opened the ground bridge to Optimus and Bumblebee's location,as they had just went to retrief one of the relics that had been hidden before Optimus had managed to decode the location of it. as he turned to face the ground bridge,he saw Optimus and bumblebee coming through,with optimus carrying strange looking cube. what bothered him was it's size,because each side had lenght of 4 meters,making it small compared to other,more dangerous artifacts that had been in Iacon fault.

"how did the mission go?" Rafael asked as he turned away from his computer to look at Optimus and Bumblebee

Bumblebee beeped exited as he began to tell Rafael that it had been deep underwater,and they had faced very big Coleoidea that had the artifact in it's nest,and battle they had to go to retrief it without harming it's little ones (or sparklings as cyberton's use to call) as it was rare species,thought to be extinct from the planet. Rafael turned to Ratched "why is it so small?the others were bigger than" Rafael asked,just as the Optimus handed it to Ratchet to inspect,before turning to monitor to inform Fowler of new artifact they found

"for now,i do not know what it does,but if it was in faults of Iacon,it must have been powerful enough to-" Ratchet went silent as he noticed small symbol next to big decepticon symbol on one of the sides "by the allspark" Rathcet said as he started to inspect it more closely. "what is it?" Optimus asked as he had turn away from monitor,Fowler looking interested as well with Ratchet's sudden outburst

"i though this was banned hundreds of solar cycles ago" Ratchet spoke surprised as he inspected the box more,before turning to Optimus and Fowler "this is Pred-Cube,made so that we cybetronians could use pretender can shapeshift into different species. they were banned after multiply things that could go wrong while using them. for exampl-" Ratchet's explanation was cut of as they received call from Arcee "Ratchet,sent Optimus and Bumblebee to our location,we need help right now. Jack has been wounded and i don't know if he survives long enough for us to finish this battle alone" they could hear distress in Arcee's voice

Ratchet hurried to controls as he opened the ground bridge,before turning to Fowler who was still on and had heard everything "Fowler,sent your best team of doctors here right now,we need medical assistant with Jack" ratchet said fast,but notices that fowler was already in his cellphone and calling medical team to specified location for the ground bridge.

"Ratchet,open the ground bridge" Optimus said through comm as the battle ended.

Ratched silently opened it as he put pred-cube aside,his mind elsewhere as he started to prep med-bay for what was needed. once Arcee came through ground bridge he could hear Rafael gasp in horror in what shape Jack and as he himself turned,you could see terror clear on his face.

Jack was limply in Arcee's hands,his lower body been shot into pieces from one of decepticon's blasts and burns all around the wound,bleeding blood as Arcee's hands were covered in it. he quickly ordered her to place Jack on medical table as he went to ground bridge controls and opened it to Fowler and his team of doctors. after that it all fast. Optimus had went had ordered Bumblebee and Bulkhead to take Miko and Rafael away,as it was clear that they couldn't look at Jack in his current state. Optimus took Arcee down the hallway to her quarters,trying to calm her down as she was in clear panic with what happened to Jack.

-flashback ends-

"what news do we have on Jack?" Optimus said as he walked to Ratched,breaking his line of though from memory of what happened few hours ago "at the moment,there isn't much i can tell you. they are still trying to stabilize his condition,but..." Ratchet let the end of his sentence hang in air,as it was clear to them what would happen

Jack would not survive long in his current condition

Optimus nodded silently as he turned to watch Fowler talk with team of doctors through monitor,requesting that they sent more medical equipment and right blood packs for Jack,because he was still loosing blood and the packs doctors had brought were starting to run low. after watching few more minutes,he turned to Ratched " i think it is time to send kids will tell them tomorrow if Jack...survived or not" Optimus said as his voice was giving signs of sadness

after kids went home,Bulkhead and Bumblebee retired for the night,worry and quilt eating them for Jack's condition. Arcee had long since retired to sleep cycle,with though of loosing 3rd partner too much for her.

they had informed June what had happened to Jack,and she had been enough distressed that Optimus had went and retrieved her from home back to base,so they could calm her a little bit. she had ended falling asleep on couch that was on human area of base. Ratchet had shaken his head, "_she's going to worry herself to death_" he had though and let her sleep. Ratchet started to research the Pred-Cube,scanning it and trying to find a way to further study it more. Optimus on other hand had stayed with Fowler,talking with him about Jack's situation and kept each other company long into night.

for now,there wasn't much they could do but wait...

-Time skip (9 AM,control room)-

Ratched and Optimus had called everyone in the base to talk (Autobots,June,Miko and Rafael) while Doctors were checking Jack's status in medpay. Fowler had left home already,his work and normal life needing him too "well,what's the situation?" Arcee asked,fearing for the worst. other's were feeling nervous as well,when Optimus stayed silent before sighing heavily.

"Jack's vital signs have been stabilized for the moment,though they expect him to...die within 2 weeks if solution is not found" Optimus told them in sad voice. Everyone's faces turned into different reaction,with Rafael and Miko scared,Bulkehead and Bumblebee sad and Arcee...well,her face went blank as she listened what Optimus was telling. "however,Ratchet is looking currently all the possibly ways that he could think of to help him,though he's knowledge of human anatomy is limited" Optimus continued,trying to give them at least some hope that everything was not lost. "when can i see Jack?" June asked in horrified voice

"the the human doctor's currently treating him told that if he has no further bleedings or emergencies,tomorrow morning" Ratchet answered as he turned away from computer to face others "though i am not sure what i can do to him,without damaging him even more..." Ratchet said as he looked the direction of Med-bay. "it's my fault" all turned their heads towards Arcee,who had blank,emotionless face "if i could have protected him...if i had taken the hit for him instead,i would have survived it easily...but his a human...it's my fault for failing to protect him..." Arcee continued talking as she sat on the floor,her back against the fall as she drew her knees to her chestplate,her arms wrapping around them as she continued to blame herself

"it's not your fault Arcee...it's my fault" Miko said as she walked to Arcee,placing hand on her leg "i shouldn't have insisted on going with you to patrol to scout energon...if i had stayed here,Jack wouldn't be hurt right now" Miko said in sad voice,tears in her eyes as she lowered her head. "hey,it's not either of your fault. it's those damn **decepticons that hurt Jack and merely miko too**" Bulkhead said angrily as he trying not to think what would happen to Arcee if Jack lost his life...

Bumblebee agreed,starting to get angry at decepticons too,after hearing what Bulkhead had said."now is not the time arguing who is fault,though i agree that it was decepticons that caused Jack's current situation. we will have to wait until we can find a way to make sure that Jack does not come casualty in the war against decepticons" Optimus said in calming voice,trying to calm his troops.

"isn't there anything you could do to help Jack?" Rafael asked,scared for his friend,as he saw Jack as big brother that was nice to him and miko,always making sure they were safe. he couldn't think what would happen if they couldn't save Jack. "at the moment there isn't anything i can do to help him. o don't have enough understanding on human anatomy or the technology to build him replacement body,like we would do to other cybetronians. we will have to -" Ratchet's explanation was cut off as he went suddenly silent,his optics widening as he turned his head towards Pred-Cube that was still laying next to controls

"maybe we don't have to build him new one" he said as he walked to Pred-Cube before lifting it up and turning to others "maybe we could use Pretender body to save his life. but we would need to build or locate one,and we currently don't have the technology to build one" Ratchet continued as he walked back to others,stopping few meters away from others,raising Pred-Cube in his palm to everyone to see

"i think i saw one of them last time we were in megatron's warship,in knockdown's lab" Arcee said,her hopes getting up as though the possibility to help her friend and partner "but we need to locate it first before we can go there to take one for Jack" bulkhead said as he was getting worried that they would not find it in time to help Jack. "we have 2 weeks to find and retrief one of Pretender bodies onboard Megatron's warship. While i am trying to locate warship,Ratchet will try to research Pred-Cube and calibrate it so it can be used to transfer Jack into Pretender body. Rest of you continue your duties locating energon and retrieving artifacts that are are found" Optimus ordered as he walked to controls and started to track megatron's warship.

"what can we do to help?we can't just stand aside and do nothing" Miko said as she turned to others,feeling still feeling cuilty of what had happened to Jack. "there isn't anything you can do but being there for Jack. We'll find a way to save him,i promise" Arcee said as she rised from the floor to standing position. "i'm going to patrol,i need some fresh air" said as she turned towards exit,before transforming and speeding out "_and tear whatever decepticons i can find for hurting jack_" she silently added in her head as she left the base

"i'll inform the hospital that i'll be taking few weeks of vacation. i'm trained nurse,so i can watch Jack's condition here and make sure that everythings okay"June said as she received few nods from autobots as she walked to human area of base,taking out her phone and starting to call her boss. "i quess there isn't much we can right now" Bulkhead said as he transformed into his vehicle mode " come on Miko,let's go take a ride" he said. as he and Miko left the base,Rafael went to Ratchet and Optimus to see if he could help either one,while Bumblebee went to patrol

-time skip (8 PM,Medbay)-

Jack couldn't feel anything but pain,as he slowly came out of unconcious state. everything was blur,with bright light above his head,making him close his eyes and try to move his arm to cover them. he soon felt that he couldn't move his arms or body at all,only thing that he could move freely was his head. as he turned his head away from the light to his right,his vision started focusing just enough to know where he was. "_i'm back at base in medbay?"_ he though,feeling confused and lightheaded. soon noticed all the medical equipment connected to him,some of them he regoniced while other's were unknown to him. "_what happened?_"he though as he tried to remember. everything was blur as he tried to focus his memory. "_i was with Miko,Arcee and Bulkhead scouting for energon,when-_" his thoughts were interrupted as his body started to hurt more,his memory going blur before focusing again. "_we met decepticons. there was a fight,and was running away with Miko to safety_" he though as his head started to hurt too much to remember what happened after that "_what happened after that?_" he though as he looked around the medbay,his vision going blur each time he turned his eyes or head to other direction,before focusing again. "_and why do i feel so sleepy_?" his though's were interrupted as he heard someone shout his name

"**Jack!**" he turned his head towards the door,his vision blur as he saw someone rushing to his side. "how are you feeling?" person asked,clearly concerned. as his vision focused on the person,he could see who it was. "mother?" he asked,his voice heavy with sleepiness he felt and his throat dry. "your under heavy meds,so you don't feel so much pain as you should" June answered as she checked his vitals "it's mirage your awake,so soon after what happened" she said as she turned back to jack,clearly worried. "**never do that to me again**" she said angry and in almost tears.

"what happened?" jack asked as he tried to focus his hearing and sight "you don't remember?" June asked concerned,looking wild eyed at him. "i remember being at with others in energon scout,meeting decepticons,me and miko running to safety,but it starts hurting in my head too much to remember after that" he answered slowly,feeling sleepy as he tried to focus telling June what he remembered. "you were shot by one of the decepticons and threw miko out of the way of the blast,getting hit in it yourself" June answered in concerned voice.

before Jack could say anything,one of the doctors walked in to check on Jack "is everything ok here?" he asked as he noticed Jack awake and June by his side. "everything is okay at the moment,doctor elric" June answered as she turned towards him. Elric nodded as he walked towards towards Jack,stopping next to June "how are you feeling?" he asked Jack as he had notepad in his left hand and pencil in other "lightheaded,sleepy,seeing in blur a while before it focuses right" Jack answered as he turned his head towards Elric. "why can't i move?and why can't i feel my legs?" Jack asked in concerned voice as he tried to look where his lower body should be,but unavailable to raise his head enough

"we needed to secure you so you wouldn't anciently knock off medical equipment that is keeping you alive. as for second question...i have bad news to you. your body has been destroyed from your waist down,meaning you don't feel your legs because you don't have them anymore. i am sorry" Doctor Elric explained slowly,sorrow in his voice as his face turned sad. he was in his mid 50's ,having bald head and small beard around his mouth

"oh" jack just said as hes face went emotionless,realizing what had happened. the blast had taken his lower body instead of miko's life because of his fast reaction. "i'll tell other doctors that his current situation. i take it you keep watching him while we discuss what can be done to him? "Elric asked june as he turned his head towards her "yes,i'll be staying here and watching over him" June nodded as she answered. Elric simply nodded back before walking away,closing the medbay door after him

"i'll need some sleep" Jack said as he felt sleep starting to take over,closing his eyes,his breathing stable before going into heavier one,signalling that he had fallen asleep. "goodnight jack,sleep well" June said as went to other side of medbay,taking a chair before coming to sit next to his bed,watching him and his vital signals

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000)

Author notes.

thanks to reviews and private pm's that i have received,i will make it clear. this will be over 100K long fic,longer if possibly. no,i will not be making jack and airacnid fall instantly in love (like some fics out there) because of their history.i have also many plans that include jack learning cybetronian technology and building something with it (you'll find out in chapter 6 maybe?) and lemon scene from chapter 3 has been delayed until further notice,since i realised that if i wrote story that fast,it would be less than 20K whole story,which would ruin everything.

please leave more reviews so i know exactly what i am doing right and wrong. and for possible future story twists


	3. Chapter 2 : Not so hidden warship

Author notes are in the bottom

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 2 : Not so hidden warship

- week later ,8 am,medbay-

the medbay was empty except it's Jack,who was still sleeping. the doctors worked on shifts,sleeping in the barrack area of base that wasn't in use since it was abandon. they had connected few machines to replace jack's damaged organs,pumping everything jack's body needed into him and doing the job that his missing organs would normally do. they had strapped jack to his bed so it could be raised from horizontal to 90 degree angle,if he wished,though they would have to make sure that Jack's organs stayed inside him,since his lower body was missing entirely.

they had cut the ripped pieces that had been left,and had been forced to take some damaged organs out before connecting machines to replace them. after the surgery had been done,they had added plastic over the would,making sure that it was in right position to keep is internal organs inside. one of the less experienced,new doctors had to leave the room and puke in middle of operation,as the sight of Jack in his age in his current state had affected him too much to handle. one of the more experienced ones had taken his place,and he had been given job of getting equipment from the military base.

Jack was starting to wake up,beeping of machines and his breathing only noise that filled the room. "_how long was i asleep?_"he though as he turned to watch the clock on the wall in other side of the medbay "8:15 am? i have been asleep about 11 hours?" jack asked himself as he started to focus more,still feeling pain in his lower body (or what was left of it anyway),but not so heavy sleepiness from meds. "_huh,they must have changed meds into weaker ones_" Jack though as he looked around the medbay. they had moved jack into smaller,more private medbay than what autobots used,meaning autobots couldn't visit him "well,except Arcee in her vehicle mode" though Jack as small smile tugged his lips

his smile was however short lived,as he remembered how distressed Arcee had sounded before he had blacked out. "maybe i should let her know that it wasn't her fault" Jack though as he turned his head to face to roof of the room,before closing his eyes because of bright light that lamps had. "good morning Jack,how are you feeling?" young,female voice asked

Jack turned his head towards the door,where stood one of the doctor' was in about 25 years old,had black,shoulder long hard and white doctor's coat,with pencil and notepad in her left hand " i am feeling good,though the bright light is annoying" jack answered as he looked the young doctor. "_she's cute_" he though as he watched her write something on notepad "sorry about that,it was necessary when we were checking your condition earlier" she answered with smile as she turned towards light switch,turning it so room came little darker,but not too much "so,how was your sleep?" she asked as she walked towards his bed,taking seat next to bed that had been left there by June earlier

"it was good,though i didn't dream at all" jack answered as he looked at doctor sitting next to him. "what's your name?" he asked from her. "oh,my apologies,i forgot to introduce myself. i am doctor Elisabeth Merilena,though you can call me Elisabeth" she introduced herself. "well,you know my name already,so it's nice to meet you,miss Elisabeth" jack answered as he looked at her. "umm...could you raise me up a little?it's hard to look around in this position" Jack asked as he examined Elisabeth. "certainly,though we need to make sure you stay in strapped in bed" she answered as she rose up and walked to door,calling 2 nurses (2 male ones) asking them to raise Jack's bed into 50 decree angle as she set notepad down to one of the tables next to door

after they had raised bed into right angle,the 2 nurses left,leaving jack and Elisabeth alone as she walked to jack,releasing his arm straps " you won't need these were put on in case you tried to do anything stupid without realizing your situation" she explained as she saw Jack's face questioning her actions."how bad was it?" Jack asked as he tried to look his lower body,noticing it was covered in with small blanket that was around his stomach,and few machinery tubes being connected to his lower body. "it was pretty bad,we had to cut off the ripped parts of your skin and remove the damaged organs. the plastic is holding your inner organs in their place,making sure that they stay inside. i was surprised that you woke up so soon,it has been a week since it happened" Elisabeth answered truthfully as she sat on the chair that was still next to Jack's bed.

"a week" Jack asked,surprised how long it had been "i have been asleep last 6 days days?" he asked,surprised clear on his face and voice "yes,we had to keep you under so your body could heal itself more. it was a lot faster than in normal hospital,thanks to military equipment" Elisabeth answered as she checked his vitals,finding them normal " we would have moved you to other place,but because of your mother and your condition,it was impossible to more you without risking your health" she continued as she raised from chair and went to pick notepad again,before coming to sit next to him again.

"so,do you feel lightheaded?any pain?blur vision?need to concentrate on anything like hearing and seeing?" she asked as she was ready to write on the notepad. "no,i don't feel lightheaded.i do feel little pain,though it should be normal with situation i am currently. and no,i do not need to concentrate on anything actively,they are all right" jack answered in calm voice. they continued chatting,Elisabeth asking questions and writing from time to time on her notepad while jack answered. after that they just talked in about anything that came to their mind

-timeskip (12 am,medbay)-

"i'll be going now,your friends will be here soon.i have few things to do before my shift ends.i'll see you tomorrow" Elisabeth said as she walked towards good. "alright. see you tomorrow" Jack answered,smile on his face as he waved goodbye to Elisabeth. She gave him small wave and smile back before leaving the room.

as Jack was alone,he though what he had heard from Elisabeth of how others had reacted on what had happened to him. Elisabeth had also informed him of his...short life unless autobots found a way to save him. and truthfully,he was terrified of what happened if they didn't in time. "_my mother lost already father in car accident,she'll be crushed if i..._" Jack though,never letting himself think about is incoming death too much. he had to stay strong in front of others,as they would be affected most in his sudden demise. "_Arcee would be broken even further,loosing third partner. and others would be too affected by it_" Jack continued thinking,his though's starting to turning darker and in his face,you could see worry and anger in situation grow with each though

"Jack,can we come in?" weak voice asked from a door,interrupting his thoughts. as Jack turned his head towards door,his face turned happier as he saw Miko and Rafael standing there,looking concerned. "of course you can,i'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Jack said,as he joked about his current situation,lightening the mood as he saw Miko and Rafael relax a little and then come to his side. "how have you guys been?" Jack asked as they stopped at his bedside,Rafael sitting in the chair as Miko suddenly hugged Jack "i'm scared,Jack" Miko admitted in sad voice as she continued to hug him. jack was surprised of sudden change in Miko's personality "_must have been because i saved her from this_" he though,before using his hands to hug back and gently rup her back "it's gonna be alright Miko,i promise" Jack said in comforting voice,calming her a little.

as Jack and Miko let go of each other,Rafael suddenly spoke up "Ratchet has been looking a way to transfer you into pretender body with the new artifact Optimus retrieved few days ago" Rafael said exited "pretender body?" Jack asked,confused as he had never heard about it. "it's like small transformer,you can transform between robot mode and human mode and..." Miko continued explaining excited as Jack listened,gaining some hope for himself. "Optimus is at the moment trying to locate megatron's warship so we can get one" Miko finished explaining,small smile on her face "decepticons warship?why in there?can't Racther just make one?" Jack questioned,worried that autobots would be hurt while on the mission.

"Ratchet said that we don't have enough good equipment to make one fast enough for you. and Arcee remembered seeing one in the warship,so they have been trying to track in last week" Rafael explained as he looked Jack,before getting worried. "Jack,are you okay?" he asked as he had seen that Jack had started to go light headed,his skin pale "i don't feel so good" Jack said before bringing his hand to cover his mouth as he coughed heavily few times,before moving it away and looking it. both Miko and Rafael paled what they saw

blood. covering Jack's palm as it looked darker shade than blood usually looked

"we better call doctors" Miko said as she saw blood starting to bleed from Jacks nose. Rafael silently nodded as he run to get the doctors. in no time room was filled with doctors as one of the nurses escorted Miko and Rafael away as doctors lowered jack back to horizontal position as they started to bring medical equipment to room,turning lights brighter and closing the door to medbay as they finished bringing the equipment there...

-control room, 4 days before Jack's health failure (the one in top of this)-

Arcee had returned from another patrol,returning empty handed. as she walked into control room,she noticed Optimus and Ratchet chatting in concerned voice "has something happened?" she asked as she transformed and walked to two,gaining their attention "we have a problem with Pred-Cube" Ratchet explained as he turned towards Arcee. " we need to get the pretender body before we can calibrate it into transfering Jack into pretender body. and even with it calibrated,i have counted 40 % chance that it doesn't work" Ratchet explained as his face and voice turned serious

"that would mean that Jack could die while in transfer" Arcee stated as her eyes widened in both fear and shock. Optimus nodded as he turned back towards controls,continuing to try to track decepticon warship "that is why we need to get the pretender body sooner,so we can lower the risk of Jack dying" Ratchet explained frustrated as he set down his equipment "but the damn thing is almost impossible to find" he explained as he turned towards Arcee again.

Arcee nodded as she understood. "i'll be in training room if needed" she said as she turned around,walking towards training rooms.

-5 min later,training rooms-

Arcee hit hard on the wall,frustrated and angry at the current situation. "_**i already lost Tailgate to that bitch**_" she though angrily as she continued to attack hologram targets. "_**and cliffjumper to that fraging coward starscream**_" she continued to think as she cut her blades through her hologram targets like they were scraplets "_** i will not lose Jack too to those filthy decepticons**_" she though as she continued to attack her targets. "_after everything i have went through with jack,after everything he has done to help me deal with my past. after everything he has done to the team,i can't let him die. i can't lose my third partner_" she continued to think,her thoughts going sadder direction as she started to remember everything that she and jack had went through while on earth.

she continued to train about 20 minutes before her thoughts were starting to hurt her spark,forcing her to stop "_i can't lose Jack. not now,not ever_" she though as she sat down,leaning her back against the wall as she pulled her legs to her chestplate, wrapping her arms again around her legs as she pushed her forehead against her knees,closing her optics as her spark ashed " _i can't lose you Jack. i don't know what i would do without you_" she though as her thoughts turned more desperate as she started to feel lost without Jack beside her...

-control room, 3 days before Jack's health failure-

Miko and Rafael were sitting on the couch,watching tv as other autobots (Arcee,Bumblebee and Bulkhead) were retrieving energon from rather large deposit that decepticons hadn't found yet while Optimus and Ratchet were trying to locate decepticon warship "do you want to play something?" Rafael asked as they watched news about rock concert gone bad "i don't feel like it right now" Miko answered with sad undertone. Rafael understood Miko's mood. she had been blaming herself since the incident that had wounded Jack badly as her fault "it wasn't your fault Miko" Rafael said as he turned towards her,trying confort her "yes it was,i was the one who wanted to go with Arcee and Bulkhead to scout energon" she said as her mood was getting sadder. "none of us could have known decepticons were there. and Jack saved you from meeting the same fate as he did" Rafael said as he placed hand in miko's arm in calming manner "so we need to stay strong for him right now. we'll go see him when he wakes up" Rafael promised Miko,looking for her reaction

"alright" Miko said after moment of silence,giving small smile at Rafael "thanks Rafael" she said happily before picking up controller from floor "wanna play something?" she asked as she turned console on "alright" Rafael answered with small smile as he picked the controller too and started playing racing game against Miko.

meanwhile Optimus had watched whole exchange from his post at base controls,taking small break from finding decepticon warship. "_good thing they can take their mind from depressing topic of Jack's condition_" he though with small smile on his face,before turning again to to controls,continuing the search for warship "i just hope we can safe Jack in time" he continued thinking as he typed commands in computer. he started to think all the good that Jack had done while with autobots. how he has proven himself time and time again more mature than he should be in his age,how he had helped their fight against decepticons,how he had saved many of his team mates from tight situations,even himself when Jack had went into cybetron to help him regain his memories. and how Jack had made him proud when he had told him about situation where he,Miko,Arcee,Bulkhead,Starscream and Megatron had been in the mines.

"i own him too much to fail right now. we must find the warship before all is lost for him" Optimus though as he became determined on finding the warship and saving Jack's life before it was too late...

-Control room,15 min before Jack's health failure-

Arcee,Bulkhead and Bumblebee had just returned from their patrol,empty handed since there wasn't any decepticons to find. as they were chatting with Optimus about their current situation,monitor started suddenly beeping that it had found something. Optimus calmly walked towards controls,writing few command lines and bringing up whatever computer had found. they all were shocked what it was.

Megatron's warship,showing in one of the scans as it was hovering over energon mine. it was clear that it was unintentional that their shielding for scans were down,because they showed no signs fixing it. "alright team,now is the time. Arcee and Bumblebee will go to warship and retrief the pretender body while Bulkhead and me act as distraction" Optimus ordered as Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "good luck with the mission" Bulkhead said as he and Optimus went through the green vortex before it closed. "alright,let's go" Arcee said to Bumblebee as another ground bridge opened,that would lead them inside warship.

just as the vortex closed,Miko and Rafael came into control room "there's been emergency with Jack. they are operating him right now" Miko said in paniced voice,her breathing heavy and fast as she had run with Rafael to control room. "then we don't have much time left" Ratchet said as he contacted Optimus "Optimus,Jack's health has failed,we need you to distract them to get that Pretender body fast" he informed before opening communication link to Arcee,not waiting answer from Optimus "Arcee,you and bumblebee need to hurry up,Jack's health has failed and we need that Pretender body here fast" Ratchet ordered as he started to prepare to calibrate the Pred-Cube "alright,we'll be there with it as fast as we can" Arcee answered

-decepticon warship-

"alright,we'll be there with it as fast as we can" Arcee answered as she ran with Bumblebee through the warship,cutting every vehicon that dared to stand in their way. "stop them" one of vehicons said as patrol of 7 of them came from around the corner,before starting to blast at autobot's direction. "damn,they are in the way" Arcee said as she took cover from corner with Bumblebee taking opposite one. the whole ship went into high alert because of Bulkehead and Optimus on the ground and Arcee and Bumblebee onboard. "we need to take them out fast" Arcee said as she and Bumblebee rushed forward,opening fire and taking the group down relatively fast

they faced few more patrols as they moved through the warship,using the chaos on their advance. they were lucky that Megatron and Breakdown were on the ground,currently fighting with Optimus and Bulkhead. after few minutes,they arrived at the labs,finding knock out's lab empty of anyone. Bumblebee beeped few times as he turned towards the way they came,his blasters ready "alright" Arcee said as she started searching for the pretender bodies around the lab. it took her few moments before she noticed small box on the table,containing 2 pretender bodies. "alright Bumblebee,i got it" Arcee said as she closed the box and took in one hand as she turned towards door.

Bumblebee turned his head towards Arcee,beeping few times in confirmation. as he turned back towards door,something hit him,shooting him backwards and sticking him on the wall. he looked down and saw what it was

it was white webbing,strong enough to hold him still "where do you think your going with my pretender?" malicious and sweet voice said as someone walked through the door "Airachnid" Arcee said bitterly as she looked Airachnid walk in,her hands in her hips as she turned to face Arcee. "hello Arcee,it's been so long. how's my Jack doing?" she asked as she walked closer. "dying because of you decepticon scum" Arcee answered as she glared Airachnid,turning her free hand into blade as she stepped back,away from her.

"what,they dared to damage my poor Jack?" Airachnid asked as she stopped,surprise in her face. "and let me guess,since the last artifact was Pred-Cube,your going to use one of those pretenders to help him,aren't you?" she asked as her face turned into grin. "how did you know what artifact it was?" Arcee said,angry with the female bot in front of her. "i saw it in hand of Optimus before he walked through the ground bridge. i was sent to retrief it when we picked the signal,but you got there first" she said as she took fighting position. "but enough of chatting,don't you think?" she said before she heard Bumblebee get free behind her.

"catch" Arcee said as she threw the box towards Bumblebee,with him catching it in his both hands "take it and go,Airachnid's mine" she said as she turned her other hand to blade as well "tell my Jack hello from me,hope he likes the modifications i made to those pretenders. and leave mine untouched" Airachnid said to Bumblebee without turning,before launching herself towards Arcee as Bumblebee ran out of the door...

-below decepticon warship,at the time when Optimus and Bulkhead arrived-

Optimus and Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge as it opened,taking cover as soon as saw that they were enought far for not being spotted instantly,but still within hearing as they scanned the area. it seemed that decepticons were ready to lift another energon cargo to warship,with Megatron talking with Breakdown. they noticed relatively small amount of decepticons in the area,before Optimus received message from Ratchet

"Optimus,Jack's health has failed,we need you to distract them to get that Pretender body fast" Optimus heard as Ratchet called him,before turning communication off,most likely to call Arcee about the situation. "alright Bulkhead,we need to do this fast" Optimus ordered as he looked at Bulkhead,turning his hands to blasters at the same time Bulkhead did. "**now!**" he ordered as they came from behind cover,targeting the energon that had few vehicons around it.

"take cover" Megatron ordered as he noticed the autobots firing at them,jumping aside as he took cover just as the energon cargo blew up. "**open fire!**" he ordered as he started firing at the autobots,others following him after they recovered from the blast. Optimus and Bulkhead took cover once again,firing towards decepticons as they managed to kill few of the vehicons.

the fighting continued as alerts went of,with more decepticons coming from the warship above to help their the few minutes of and Bulkhead started slowly retreating as they continued to act as distraction. "hope this will be enough for Arcee and Bumblebee to get their objective" Optimus though before he heard Ratchet open communication link again "Optimus,we have what we came for. i'm opening the ground bridge behind you" Ratchet said as the green vortex opened behind Optimus and Bulkhead " roger that,we'll be coming back" Optimus said as he and Bulkhead ran to it,avoiding blasts as they went through,ground bridge closing behind them.

"**damn you Optimus Prime,i will get you some day**" Megatron cursed as he flew back towards his warship

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000)

Author notes. Next chapter had Airacnid vs Arcee fight,ressurection of Jack in Pretender body and few other things.

i will do things my way,so no need to tell me things that i already know. Please review more,so i know your opinions of story. this had currently over 400 views so far,so keep supporting it with reviews and followings. and i would be glad if someone of you readers could design the look of the pretenders for this fic,from someone talented artist. (female and male version of it with symbol of decepticons,after all,Airachnid has her own too [and with human form for her,because jack's will be his normal form] )


	4. Chapter 3: Return with the pretender

Au notes:

sorry for late upload,i was waiting for more reviews and better motivation to write before i uploaded this chapter. i will be uploading new chapters every monday. please give more reviews,since i want to know your opinions on the story itself

now to the story,my fellow fans of evil Jack/Airachnid pair.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 3: Return with the Pretender

-Medbay at the time when Miko and Rafael reach control room-

"_how could this happen?_" June though as she was putting her nurse outfit on,trying to hurry up so she could help with jack's operation that was going on the next room. when she had heard that Jack's health had taken hit suddenly,she had forgotten her call with Fowler about Jack's situation after he was to be transferred into pretender body and rushed towards Jack's room. she would still have to finish the talk she had about Jack's future with autobots,since Fowler had to report to his superiors of what had happened and what would happen with Jack in few years if he stayed alive.

"well,we'll cross that bridge when we get there" June said to herself as she finished putting her outfit on walked through the door to operation room "how is he?" she asked as she looked at the vitals,that were currently stable. "some of his remaining organs failed and he has few internal bleedings,but if we get them in time,there shouldn't be any danger" Doctor Elric said as he turned towards her "Scalpel please" he said as he put the needle down on the tray next to him,as it was to make sure Jack stayed unconscious while in operation. June wordlessly gave the scalpel from other tray just out of Elric's reach and started helping with operation.

"_hopely everything goes well_" june though as she continued to check Jack's vitals and giving the equipment that Elric needed as other doctor's prepared the machines that would replace the organs that Elric was starting to remove after he had stopped the internal bleedings. "how long do you think this will shorten he's lifespan?" one of the nurses asked one of the other doctor's as they moved the machined next to operating table "at this rate,he'll have 2-3 days remaining if nothing else happens" he answered as he started to connect the machines to Jack at the same rate that Elric removed the organs that had failed. "2-3 days? isn't there anything we can do to give autobots more time?" Doctor Elisabeth asked,genuine concern on her mind and voice as she turned to watched the monitor that showed Jack's vitals,that were rather low at the moment "nothing we can do in time,since we don't have enough good technology developed to expand his life spawn. we just have to hope that autobots find a way to save him" Elric said as he removed the final organ that had failed,placing it on the other tray next to him while the other doctor's connected the last of machines to keep Jack alive

after the the last of the machines were connected,June let took heavy breath to calm herself as Elric started to close the cut's with stitches. "the kids and autobots must be nervous right now,waiting to her what happened" June though as she checked the monitor for vitals and frowned "that's not right,something's wrong" she said as she turned towards Elric that had just finished closing the cut's that were made in the surgery "his vitals are too low,even with the machines" she said concerned,as the other doctor's too noticed it and started to check the machines and any other signs of another organ failure. "there isn't any indication that machines are reason to that,however his heartbeat is weaker than it should be,even with the medicines given to-" Doctor Elisabeth's explanation was cut off as the sound that everyone had worked to prevent ran in the air

the monitor that gave Jack's heartbeat flatlined,giving the continuous sound that indicated that heart had stopped.

"_no no no,this can't happen_" June though panicked as other doctor's moved fast,moving CPR next to table and starting it,as nurses moved any metal away from the table while the electronic sound of CPR starting rang in the air "CLEAR!" "doctor shouted as he gave Jack Electric Shock "no effect" he said as they charged another Shock

"_not now. not again_" June though at she started to remember what had happened to her husband few years ago "CLEAR!" doctor shouted again,though June was barely hearing it as her memories made her eyes give some tears as she watched in horror as they tried to revive Jack

-Flashback,4 years ago jasper hospital-

June was about to end her shift before she heard terrible news from one of the doctor's going towards operation room.

Jack's father [AU note: i leave him unnamed for few reasons] had been in a car accident. apparently someone had been speeding away the police,drunk and had driven through the red light,crashing on jack's fathers car from the right side just as he was driving home from his work at the office. he had been on the late shift in the bank,taking extra shift to replace one of the other workers that had been sick that day.

apparently the drunk driver had died in the crash,flying through the windshield because he wasn't wearing the belt and the sudden stop of the car,breaking his neck and few other bones,killing him instantly. Jack's father on other hand had suffered deep wounds from the crash,shutting down few of his organs and ripping his right arm off. he had been taken as fast as possible to the hospital.

June had walked to other room that had clear view of operation room,as it was mostly used by family of the person to watch the operation,sometimes for student's to watch the operation and learn. as she watched the operation,she had been horrified of what had happened and what shape her husband was at the moment. that was the moment when she heard the noise that she would come to terrify her in years to come

the heart monitor flatlined,causing the doctor's and nurses in the room to try everything they could to save Jack's fathers life. however,that had been failure as his internal wounds had been too great to save him at the moment. "time of death, 10.28 PM. day 5.8.2008 [day,month,year]"

-End of Flashback-

"no effect,give him some adrenal" Elric said as one of the nurses gave him the needle.

"_Jack,please survive. i don't know what i do if i lose you too_" June though panicked as she continued to watch doctor's trying to revive her son...

-Control room at the same time-

Ratchet was at the Ground bridge controls,waiting for bumblebee and Arcee to contact to contact him. Rafael was trying to calm Miko down from hysteria that she had when she had seen doctor's rush to Jack's room with all that medical equipment. "Jack's going to be all right" Rafael said in calming voice as he hugged Miko that was sitting on the couch. after few minutes Miko had calmed down enough for him to let go,so he could walk to railing and watch the ground bridge.

"what will happen when Arcee and Bumblebee return?" Rafael asked as he turned towards Ratchet,looking him as he waited answer. "after Arcee and bumblebee return,i will let Optimus and Bulkhead know so they can return as well. After that,i will start calibrate the pretender body. after that is done,all we need to do is to transfer Jack into his new body" Ratchet explained.

Before Rafael could ask anything else,the communication system started beeping,indicating the incoming call. Ratchet walked towards communication controls and opened communication link,with Fowler on other end. "Ratchet,what's Jack's situation right now?June ended her call suddenly,only saying that there was an emergency" Fowler asked as he looked around the base from what he could see from his end of video "Jack had an incident,hopely the doctor's get it fixed before any serious damage is done that would make transfer too dangerous to do" Ratchet answered,his face showing no emotion but everyone knew that he was concerned for Jack,even if he didn't show it much.

just as Fowler was saying something,it was forgotten as Ratchet got message from bumblebee to open ground bridge to his location. after he did,they were surprised when bumblebee alone came through,carrying a small box in his hands and few marks on his armor,making it clear he was in battle just before the ground bridge opened. "where's Arcee?" Rafael asked as he looked at his guarding,bumblebee, who silently walked to Ratchet and gave the box before turning to Rafael. be beeped few times,talking in cybetronian that Rafael somehow understood. "what?you left Arcee there with Airachnid?" Ratchet asked,anger in his voice as he turned towards Bumblebee. while Bumblebee and Ratchet were having small argument,Miko decited to ask Rafael something "so,what did Bumblebee say?" she asked,interested on why Ratchet was so angry about.

"he told that they had to fight against vehicons to get to knock out's lab,and when they got there Airachnid found them and told Bumblebee and Arcee something about her modifying pretender bodies and hopely Jack enjoys his before she started to fight with Arcee before Bumblebee ran towards rally ground bridge point" Rafael explained as he turned to look Miko,concerned on what Airachnid might have talked about. Bumblebee stopped what he was saying to Ratchet when he heard Rafael tell Miko what he had told to Rafael himself. after few beeps to Rafael,he turned back to Ratchet and started talking in more serious manner. "what did he just say?" Miko asked,confused of why Bumblebee went so serious "he said that other one was Airachnid's pretender and we shouldn't do anything with it for now" Ratchet answered before Rafael as he turned towards controls to speak with Fowler again,but he noticed that Fowler had already cut connection. Sighting,he opened communication link to Optimus "Optimus,we have what we came for. i'm opening the ground bridge behind you" he said as he turned towards ground bridge controls and put in coordinates. the green vortex burst into life,before Bulkhead and Optimus came through it,green vortex closing behind them

"where's Arcee?" Optimus Asked as he looked around base

-Decepticon warship,at the same time Optimus returned to base-

"Frag!"Arcee said as she ran through the corridors,trying to get to Ground Bridge point as she ducked blasts of vehicons that were following her and taking down any who stood in her way. "too bad i didn't get to rip that bitches spark" she said to herself angrily as she took down another vehicon that foolishly stood in her way

-flash back,few minutes before-

"have enough?" Arcee said smugly as she stood few meters away from Airachnid,her blades out and smered with energon as Airachnid was holding her side with one arm. "**i'll have your spark for that!**" Airachnid said as she angrily pounced towards Arcee,only to be hit hard and thrown back against the wall on other side of the lab. "it's time i end this" Arcee said as she slowly walked towards Airachnid that was holding herself against the wall. just as Arcee raised her arm to strike Airachnid again,she heard blasters turn on behind her and ducked to the side as 2 vehicons rushed inside the room,blasting towards her. she quickly turned and released her own blasters on them,taking them down quickly but missing the change to take Airachnid's spark as she run through the door,using vehicons as her cover to escape. "**FRAG**!" Arcee cursed as she too ran through the door,knowing that more vehicons were in their way and it would be foolish to try to hunt Airachnid down in warship full of decepticons that were after her

just as she ran past the troop quarters,the few vehicons came through the door and noticed her,starting to chase her down while shooting. "i need to get to ground bridge" she though as she fired few blasts behind her,satisfied when she heard 2 vehicons fall down.

-End of flash back-

"Ratchet,i need you to open ground bridge now" she said as she reached her destination,taking cover and starting to shoot those who followed her. the green vortex opened on her right side,in which she ran and jumped through just as decepticon troops came to the room where she was,just to see ground bridge close behind her

-Autobot base-

Ratchet had just closed the ground bridge as Arcee came through,turning towards her as she turned her hands from blasters back to normal and walked towards Optimus "so,what's the situation?" she asked as she looked others,noticing that everyone was fine. "currently i need to check whatever modifications Airachnid made to these pretenders and if she tampered with their systems" Ratchet said as he picked up scanner from his workbench and picked one of pretenders up,clearly male one, and started scanning. "now that we have the pretender,all we need to do is make sure everything is ready to transfer Jack into his new body" Optimus said as he turned towards Arcee and others,clearly worried about Jack "but we can't be sure that nothing goes wrong,since Jack is human. we need to be extra careful" he said in calming voice,and seeing other relax a little he continued "but for now,we wait to see what's Jack's situation" he said.

"well,these pretenders have been heavily modified" Ratchet said,gaining everyone's attention. "there has several modifications on both armor and other critical points,eliminating the amount of weaknesses to almost 0. however,the size still remains as weakness,though there has been clearly added weapon's system (blaster and blade in both hands) and jetpack,allowing flight. and one of more interesting things is T-cog,allowing transformation between human,pretender and vehicle mode" Ratchet explained as he turned towards everyone. "it will take me 12 hours to scan the operating system for anything Airachnid could have modified,and 3 hours to calibrate pretender and Pred-Cube to accept Jack,though it still doesn't eliminate all the risks" he explained.

"well,unfortunately you don't have that much time" they heard voice coming closer and turned towards it,seeing that it was Doctor Elisabeth that was coming toward them,before stopping. "Jack's heart failed,and even though it's been replaced with machine,we only have 5 hours time before it would be too risky to do the transfer. so i suggest you do quick scan to critical point of that pretender and start calibrating the pretender for transfer" she suggested as she turned back where she came from and walked away,leaving autobots and their human partners scared of Jack's situation

"i'll be in my quarters,let me know when it's time for Jack's Transfer" Arcee said as she turned towards the hallway,walking as she though about her fight with Airachnid. "come on Bulkhead,let's go to take a drive. it's too moody in here" Miko said as her spirit had risen up despite what Doctor Elisabeth had said about Jack's situation. "alright,come in" Bulkhead said as he transformed into his vehicle mode,letting Miko in before driving out of base. "come on Bumblebee,let's play racing game while we wait for Ratchet to be ready" Rafael said as he turned towards his guardian,trying to take Jack's situation out of his mind for time being. Bumblebee beeped few timed happily before coming next to human area and connection to console as Rafael started the game

"well,at least they aren't depressed about Jack's situation" Ratchet said as he connected the pretender to computer,starting to scan the most critical points of it's systems,which would take about half an hour. after that he would start calibrating the pretender and Pred-Cube for Transfer. "i'll be checking on June" Optimus said as he walked towards medbay,knowing that June must be feeling terrible right now since Jack's lifespan had gone from week to few hours.

-with Bulkhead and Miko-

Bulkhead was driving fast in the desert,jumping from small cliffs and driving high speed through the desert while making sure that he wouldn't hurt Miko by accident (or intentionally with some stunt). to say Miko was having a great time was an understatement,as she was laughing and listening the music that Bulkhead played while enjoying the drive to the fullest.

"Bulkhead,could you be truthful with me?" Miko asked suddenly as she turned the radio off,her face more serious than few seconds ago. "of course Miko. what you want to know?" Bulkhead said as she slowed down,not complitely stopping while being confused of Miko suddenly going serious. "do you think Jack's gonna survive?" she asked,and it became clear to Bulkhead that even though she was trying to act tough in front of others back in the base,she had been affected heavily by what Doctor Elisabeth had told about Jack's situation and was terrified of what might happen. "i don't know Miko,but hopely he will" he answered truthfully after little time of thinking his answer,coming to stop in cliff side that allowed them to see far and wide into the desert.

"alright Bulkhead" Miko said as she looked through the windshield towards horizon,bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "can we stay her for a moment?" she asked in calm voice,both body and mine calming down as her eyes were closing,as Bulkhead turned on radio and changed the channel for until calming songs started to fill the air "of course Miko. i'll wake you up when it's time to return to base" he said as Miko leaned on back of her seat,falling asleep as she had been too worried past week to get good enough sleep.

-Autobot base,Arcee's quarters-

the room was silent

Arcee was currently on her bench,laying in it and looking towards roof of her quarters,wondering what would future bring. she knew that in time,Jack would become to accept his new body and learn a way to help team Prime even more than before. "_maybe he can keep Miko out of trouble now instead of keeping her safe. though i wouldn't be suprised if Miko didn't want to run off to every mission with what happened to Jack_" she though,feeling ache in her spark as she remembered holding Jack in her arms,his blood covering them as he was bleeding heavily and how hard it had been to clean it off after he had been bough back to autobot base.

she could still remember that chat she had with Optimus after that,calming her and reassuring her that it had not been her fault,however she still though she had failed to keep her partner and dear friend out of harm's way. "i almost lost him twice to Airachnid before,and now to decepticons. i will not let it happen again" she said to herself,making a promise to never let any harm get to Jack. she continued to think about him,as started to remember all the time she had spend with him

-medbay with June and Optimus-

Optimus was currently holding June in his hand against his chest as he was sitting on the floor,his back against the wall as he looked at the young woman in his arm,sleeping after being near hysterical few mins ago. when he had entered the medbay,he had seen June in near hysterical state and blaming herself for what happened to Jack. as Optimus had calmed her down,she had told him on what had happened to Jack's father while crying and taking emotional support on Optimus,clearly not wanting to be alone at the moment. so he had stayed and taken June on his arm,letting her hug him best she could and cry as he had been calming her down. she had after some time calmed down,going silent,and as Optimus had turned to watch her,he had found her sound asleep in his arms.

"i hope you survive Jack. you still have alot ahead of you" he though as his thoughts turned toward Jack,thinking about the young human boy who reminded him so much of himself,seeing so much of himself in the boy. that had been why he had trusted Jack with key to Vector Sigma,and he had been proud when he learned that what Jack had done,keeping the team together and making the plan to get to cybetron to recover his memories, while he had been away. he had also been proud when Jack had told him about his encounter with Megatron himself in the collapsed mines.

"i hope you survive Jack,we still need you and you still need us" he though as he turned his attention back towards June,who was sleeping in his arm

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000)

Author notes

like i said before,please review and let me know how to improve my story. this will be very long story,since i have planned it to many years into the future past the season 3 events and the movie that came,though i will have to watch the movie before i can write past that. oh and i am serious about reviews and that i will be updating mondays in my timeline.


	5. Chapter 4: Rebirth to darkness

Au notes.

i do not need obvious reviews. and while i will give your ideas though,i will not make huge chances in story i have in mind.

as example,it's Jack/Airachnid pair,so no other pairing for jack. there will be pairs like Miko/Bulkhead and Optimus/OC and June/Fowler pairs. and surprise pair in Decepticon rank [ahem,you might dislike the pair,as we are all aware that everyone in decepticon warship is male]. so do review the story,since it has over 1400 views when i am posting this,i really want to know your opinions. now for the story.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 4: Rebirth to darkness

-control room,2 hours after Jack's heart failed-

the base was silent

it had went into that as news of Jack's situation had come from Doctor Elisabeth,scaring Miko,Rafael and autobots of how little time they had left to save Jack. they had gone their different ways,waiting for the time to make the transfer between Jack's dying human body (or what was left of it to die anyway) and the pretender they had recovered from decepticon warship. currently only ones that were at the control room were Ratchet,Rafael and Bumblebee. Rafael and Bumblebee had gotten tired of playing the game and were discussing about anything that came into mind. Ratchet was currently letting computer calibrate the Pred-Cube into pretenders modified systems. he had been frustrated when he had learned that Airachnid had upgraded both of pretender's systems,making them more useful and easier to use than the ones that were made hundreds of thousand of solar cycles ago in cyberton.

Ratchet sighted heavily as he finished scanning the female pretender that belonged to Airachnid. he was suspecting foul play on the male one,but initial scans showed nothing and he couldn't do deep scans because of the time limit. he had tried scanning the other one while Pred-Cube was calibrating itself and male pretender body for transfer,but had soon noticed that it had been made with Airachnid in mind. he had also noticed that it had been programmed to only accept Airachnid,meaning it was useless to use for autobots but it would be great to reseach it for anything that Jacks pretender would have.

"what is it Ratchet?something wrong?" Optimus asked as he walked to control room with June in his hands,sound asleep as he walked towards human area and placed her gently on the couch,with Rafael placing blanked over her as Optimus walked towards Ratchet,stopping few meters away to look at the monitor for Calibrating progress. it was currently at 57%

"nothing is wrong,it's just that i am frustrated with Airachnid's pretender. it was designed for her only,with it's systems made to only accept her.i did check quickly if it was the same with the other that is calibrating right now,and i found it too was made for someone in mind,though it hasn't registered anyone to use it yet" he said as he glared the female pretender on the workbench " i have currently disabled it's weapons system and any other that could cause harm to Miko,Rafael or Jack,but i can't disable it completely without tearing it apart" he continued as he turned towards Optimus. Optimus nodded before turning towards the monitor,seeing it was 63% done with calibration.

"it's good to know there won't be any surprises on them,though you should start preparing the lab for Jack's transfer" Optimus said as he turned his attention back to Ratchet,who started to prepare his equipment for the transfer. it was more safe to make preparations in time rather than mere minutes before the transfer. "Optimus,do you know when Miko and Bulkhead return?they have been away quite a while" Rafael asked as he came closer to Optimus,leaning on the rail that protected from falling from high place that human area was on.

"i'm afraid i do not know when they return. i suspect that they will come before Jack's transfer,though i would not be surprised if they did not come in fear that transfer is...unsuccessful" Optimus said,his voice sad in the end when though of Jack's death came into his mind,his mood going to sadness,before going to hopeful "but we will do everything we can to prevent Jack's death,so we will have to wait and see how it ends up" Optimus finished as he watched Bumblebee and Rafael nod,both understanding the possibilities that could go wrong.

soon Bumblebee and Rafael started playing racing game again to pass the time,as Ratchet prepared the lab for transfer as Optimus was left to watch them do their things as his thoughts wandered into different topics. the only thing that interrupted their doings and brought their attention to monitor was the small beeping hour later,as the Pred-Cube had calibrated the pretender body.

"Ratchet,set up the Pred-cube and pretender for transfer while i inform the others that it's time" Optimus ordered and after he received nod of acknowledgement,he walked to the controls and opened the comm-link with Bulkhead "Bulkhead,what is your location?" he asked "we are currently at the desert,10 min from base. we'll be heading back now" Bulkhead said as he cut off the communication.

as Optimus closed his end of communication and started heading towards Arcee's quarters,June started stirring from her sleep on the couch as someone was shaking her a little. "it's too early" she mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep,not realising where she was. "miss Dardy,please wake up. it's time for Jack's transfer" soft voice of young boy said,instantly clearing her mind and her eyes snapped open,in fast pace sitting up as she turned to look Rafael who had been waking her up a moment ago "it's time?how long was i asleep?" she asked as she looked around,seeing Ratchet finish his job of making sure everything was ready for the transfer just as Optimus walked down the hallway,heading towards Arcee's quarters to inform her it was time

"it's been 3 and half hours since Doctor Elisabeth informed us that Jack's lifespan was cut shorter" Ratchet answered as he turned towards June,interrupting Rafael before he could answer the question "currently Bulkhead and Miko are returning from their drive and Optimus is informing Arcee that it's time. i suggest that you head towards medbay and tell the doctor's to move Jack here for the transfer while i inform Fowler it's time "Ratchet said as he turned towards controls,typing commands before starting the call with Fowler. "alright" June said as she raised herself from the couch,walking down the stairs and heading towards the medbay.

little did they know what their actions would cause in following decades...

-Decepticon warship,at the moment-

Megatron was angry

no,the angry was understatement. he was furious at the moment,taking his anger at anyone who dared to even look at his had been angry when Optimus had retreated,making him angry for not being able to claim his spark himself but he had turned furious as he had returned to warship,hearing that not only were autobots in the ship,they had stolen something that was important (luckily not any of the relics),damaged his second in command (Airachnid) and killed squad of vehicons while making their escape. the unlucky vehicon who had reported the events was in permanent leave,as he had ripped his spark out of his chest in anger and crushed it in his hand,taking his anger on any other vehicons in the room.

only good side on the infiltration had been that soundwave had found the problem in shielding system that had caused their location to be found,fixing it while making sure to check the system for any additional weaknesses and make sure it did not happen again. in Airachnid's report,they had stolen some black box in Knock out's lab,though it wasn't listed in any of the logs meaning it was impossible to find out what they had stolen,since Knock out had not ever taken the look inside it.

after the infiltration,megatron had ordered the quick work of filling the energon storage rooms (except the one that was full of dark energon) and after making sure they had as much as they could have,the destruction of energon mine so autobots could not use it themselves and leaving the area as quick as possibly

as megatron was in his quarters,cursing autobots in his mind and soundwave checking the warship's systems,the two people were having conversation in Knock out's lab.

"so,what was so interesting that autobots stole?i know you didn't tell Megatron everything" Knock out asked as he finished fixing the found on Airachnid's side,moving towards other injuries she had taken while fighting autobots "a small present for my Jack. you remember when i returned from that mission to get the artifact that autobots got first and found out that one of vehicons had managed to hurt my dear Jack?" Airachnid questioned while small smile creeped on her face,sinister in nature "i remember,Megatron was in very good mood after that that he let your failure go without any sort of anger towards you" Knock out said,remembering clearly that Megatron had just dismissed Airachnid when she reported her failure to get the artifact,whatever it had been "well,it was Pred-Cube that autobots found. it was stolen by that young autobot Tailgate and sent to Iacon at the start of war. so when i heard of what happened to Jack,i realised that they could try to save his with using pretender,so i made modifications to 2 pretenders that i managed to salvage from my spaceship that ironically,Jack destroyed" Airachnid said as her voice was bitter when she remembered Jack destroying her collection "i installed small program in the pretender that i modified for Jack. i was going to lure him into joining our side by using it and seducing him with my pretender,but the autobots stole it as well. how was i suppose to know they would come here today? i could have hidden mine somewhere" she finished,her voice bitter and hint of arousal when mentioning of seducing Jack

"well,we'll just have to wait for the program to do it's job then. though it might have been useful if you had managed to keep would have been able to get something from autobots that would hurt and weaken them" Knock out said just as Breakdown walked through the door to medbay "Knock out,i need your help fixing the wounds i got from autobots when they attacked below the energon shipment" he said as he turned only working eye towards Airachnid "you done yet?there are more important things than your frame polishing" he said to Airachnid,who glared at him just as Knock out finished his work "all done. you can go now,while i need to fix few dents Breakdown got into his head" Knock out said as Airachnid moved towards Breakdown,going past him and leaving the room,cursing him in cybetronian

"now come here and tell what happened" Knock out said as he patted his table,organizing his tools to right place to start repairing Breakdown's wounds...

-autobot base, the lab-

"is everything prepared?" Optimus asked as he looked around

the doctors had moved Jack to lab to connect him to Pred-Cube for transfer while Ratchet had made sure that everything was working and ready for transfer. only ones that would be in the room when transfer starts would be Optimus,Ratchet,June,Doctor Elisabeth and Doctor Elric. others would wait in the control room until they knew what happened and if it was success. the transfer itself would go quickly,as it would first move Jack's consciousness to Pred-Cube,where it would then transfer it safely to pretender. this was done few times in cybetron,though it was deemed ineffective for long periods of time as the earlier models of pretenders had been full of errors and weaknesses. however the modified pretender they had retrieved from decepticon warship had been upgraded heavily,making these errors and weaknesses completely gone as they did not exist anymore.

"everythings ready. we just need to connect Jack into Pred-Cube and we're ready" Ratchet said as he handed long cable to doctor Elric,who started connecting it on back of Jack's head. they had been forced to install it's other end directly into his brain,making it's own dangers.

"alright. we're ready for transfer" Elric said as he turned towards Ratchet. with a nod,Ratchet walked to Pred-Cube and pushed a button on top of it,starting the transfer progress. it was silent as it turned on,blue lines appearing on it's sides and cable connected to Jack as it began the transfer while doctors monitored Jack's vitals. it was after 15 min that the cable connecting to Jack stopped glowing,just as the cable connecting to pretender started to glow with blue lines. the quick look on Jack's brain activity showed that he was no longer there,though they hoped that transfer did not end with failure.

"well,all we need to do is to wait for Pred-Cube to tranfer Jack into his new body. you can now disconnect his human body since he isn't linked to it anymore" Ratchet said as he looked towards Elric,who nodded towards him before disconnecting Jack's body. if only they knew that it had been mistake to do so,because as soon as the cable was disconnected,the Pred-Cube and the cable connected to pretender turned crimson,starting to pulse as it transferred Jack into his new body harder and faster than it should. it wasn't only thing that happened,since Jack's human body's vitals took heavy hit as every monitor hit flatline that was connected to him. the doctor's moved quickly,suspecting that something was wrong while Ratchet too became worried as he tried to touch the Pred-Cube with his hand,only to get heavy electric shock that had him pull his hand back quickly and take few steps back

"somethings wrong" Ratchet said as he held his hand,as it wasn't responding at all below his elbow (or whatever it is in cybertronian anatomy) "the Pred-Cube hasn't done this before" he said as he looked towards it,fear in his face for the unexpected situation. the Pred-Cube however suddenly turned blue again,before the cable connected to pretender body disconnected itself from Pred-Cube as it shut itself down. Ratchet looked at it while,before slowly walking towards it and picking a small tool from the table,touch it with the other end to make sure it wasn't giving electric shocks anymore. he sighted in relieve as he turned his head towards his disabled hand,that was coming back online after the electric left his arm,rebooting it's systems.

the sudden noise drew his and others attention to pretender as it started shifting,it's outer shell transforming until it came to halt,finished transforming it's outer shell. they were surprised to see that the pretender had shifted into human shape,as they looked far older looking Jack. the pretender had shifted so that it had human body and clothing (Black jeans,shoes and hoodie with purple and crimson lines on the outlines of it) and the facial structure of Jack,but he looked more like in 21 year old and with chin beard. the odd thing was that his beard and hair had turned to black,though Ratchet suspected it might have something to do with modifications on the pretender.

after few min of no movement and simple silence,Optimus interrupted it "Ratchet,is he okay?" he asked,concerned as he turned to look towards Ratchet. Ratchet on other hand started to scan Jack,before connecting the other end of the cable to computer that was still connected to Jack. "he is fine,it seems it will take few hours before he wakes up from stasis,as his systems are calibrating themselves the his presence" Ratchet answered as he disconnected the cable from Jack's head and moved Jack to laying position. "doctor Elric,could you stay here until he wakes up and make sure he is mentally himself?i do not know it the transfer went 100% great,so just in case" Optimus asked as he turned towards the human in question,who shook his head "i apology but i must return to my home in few hours" he said,before turning towards doctor Elisabeth "can you stay here and watch over him until he wakes up and check his mental condition?" he asked as he look the young doctor. "i can,since it's weekend and i don't have any shifts until monday"she answered before turning towards Optimus "though it would be wise to inform others of the situation" she said and received nod from Optimus

"i'll inform the others while Ratchet opens the ground bridge to military base to those who are leaving" he said as he turned towards the door and started walking. "what do we do with the body?" one of the doctors said as he covered Jack's dead human body with blanket,stopping Optimus to his tracks as he turned back to face the others "we'll leave it for June to do what she wants to do with it" he said (meaning either burial or burning it to ash) before turning away from them and walked through the door.

the doctors started packing their equipment with help of nurses and Ratchet,and within few minutes they moved towards control room,finished with their mission on autobot base. Ratchet took final look at Jack,as he was silently laying on the table as doctor Elisabeth sat beside him,keeping her eye on him and checking the changes on his body (she is a young woman,after all). with that,he turned and walked towards control room,leaving Jack and doctor Elisabeth alone in the room.

-Control room,when Optimus arrives there-

others were chatting with each other,trying to figure what took so long in there. Miko,Arcee and June were afraid something bad had happened,while Bulkhead,Bumblebee and Rafael were thinking that it must take longer than it should since Jack is human. their chatter was cut off as Optimus walked into room,each one turning towards him,waiting to hear what happened.

"the transfer was successful" he said as everyone sighted in relieve "however it will take him time to wake up,as his new body is calibrating itself for him,before he wakes up. it will be few hours before this happens,so i suggest that everyone continues their work until Jack is awake" he said in comforting voice.

"alright. now let's go have some fun Bulkhead!" Miko yelled in excitement as she wasn't depressed anymore of what had happened to Jack in the first place. "alright,let's go" Bulkhead said as he transformed,letting Miko climb in before driving out of base,happy that they were going to have fun this time and not it ending with sadness.

"Bumblebee,wanna play something before it's time for you to drive me home?" Rafael asked as he turned towards Bumblebee,relieved that everything was alright with Jack. Bumblebee gave few happy sounding beeps before picking Rafael up and walking towards human area of the base [Au note: if you look at base in episodes,it's kinda about few meters away but i don't know the right word for whatever it is because english isn't my mother language] where he set Rafael down and connected to console just as Rafael turned it on.

"i'll be going for a patrol. let me know when Jack wakes up" Arcee said,receiving nod from Optimus before transforming and driving away from base,starting to wonder what this would mean for the future. [au note: yes,i will give you that kind of moment,but it's "you got rejected,bitch" moment for Arcee,since this is Airachnid/Jack fic]

just as Arcee drove out of base,Ratchet arrived at the control room with doctors and nurses that had been there,moving their equipment to ground bridge as Ratchet walked towards controls,starting the green vortex that opened to military base,as the doctors and nurses started moving their equipment through it,before closing it as soon as they had left. "Optimus,could you give me a lift to town?i need to get to work tonight,and i didn't bring my car tonight" June asked Optimus as she turned towards him,remembering that Bumblebee had picked her up with Rafael that day.

"alright June,i'll get you there. Ratchet,i'll be back within an hour" Optimus said,as he turned towards Ratchet in the last part. Ratchet only gave nod as he started to scan for any decepticon activity using the main computer. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and opened his driver side door for June "thanks" she simply said as she climbed inside,making sure her seat belt was on before telling Optimus to drive. as they left the base,both were nervous for Jack and what the future might bring up.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000)

Au notes: i thank you for your comments,support and patience for this chapter. now just remember to review and correct me in some way (i might use spell check but the wording might sound weird. and i am using english i know,so don't start commenting about need of complex words that people are going to skip anyway since it's not fucking interesting. oh and those of you who hate Vince? enjoy,since there will be blood bleeding from him when Jack going decepticon on his ass in future chapters


	6. Chapter 5: Whispers of evil

Au notes

yeah,there isn't many useful reviews about plot or how fast the time in this should go,so i'll just shut up about them

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 5: Whispers of evil

-autobot base,medbay-

it has been 7 hours since the transfer,making it 9 PM. both Miko and Rafael had already returned home,their guardians giving them ride as it was school tomorrow for them. they had wanted to stay until Jack woke up,but as he hadn't waken up yet,they were sent home to get rest and return tomorrow after school. Miko had protested but after a talk from Optimus and few selected words from June,she had hesitantly left the base and gone home. doctor Elisabeth had decided to stay at the base while June had returned home to get good rest,as she had been too worried to get enough rest in past week.

the autobots were still awake,with Bulkhead and Bumblebee chatting while Arcee had went to training room to take her frustration on hologram targets. Ratchet had continued his work on perfecting synthetic energon while Optimus had decided to report the situation to Fowler and talk about Jack's future. Currently it was undecided what would happen to him,but it would be later decided after he wakes up.

Jack was currently laying on the bed in medbay,moved there from lab for the night. doctor Elisabeth was currently sitting on the chair next to his bed,reading a magazine that June had given her before she had left to go to home. Elisabeth looked at her wristwatch every few min,checking what time it was. she had already read the magazine 3 times when she checked her watch again,showing it was 9:13 PM (or 21:13 for those who have 24 hour clock). she sighted heavily as he turned to look at Jack,who was still laying silently on the bed. the situation reminded her too much of her own experience when she had been child,when her sister had died in her sleep,as she had cancer in her brain that had been found too late. that had inspired her to become doctor in the first place,as she had been only 8 years old when her older sister (how was 14 at the time of her death) had dreamed to become a doctor but never could because of her untimely death.

as doctor Elisabeth let her mind wander into painful memories,she failed to notice small twitch on Jack's right hand as he started to wake up. it was when Jack suddenly took gasp of breath and opened his optics (he's not human anymore,remember?) that doctor Elisabeth was shocked out of her memories as she turned to look at Jack,who had risen to sitting position,his hands on both sides lifting him up as he looked himself in panicked eyes "it's alright Jack,your alright now" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder,gaining his attention as he turned his head to look at her,before relaxing a little. the room was on low light,so his optics glowed in blue light as he looked at her "i'm alive?" he asked as he looked at doctor Elisabeth,his eyes showing relieve

"yes,your alive Jack. the transfer was successful" she answered as Jack turned to look himself again,frowning as he looked as his clothes "why am i wearing black?" he asked as he turned his head towards doctor Elisabeth,confusion on his face. "when we transferred you,the pretender took the form your currently in. other than the change of facial structure and clothes,your you" she answered as Jack touched his chin,feeling the artificial beard there (google "Chin Puff" [without mustache is the right picture for his beard]) before frowning and raising himself from bed "are you sure your okay to walk around?" Elisabeth asked as she watched Jack walk towards the mirror that was next to the door,inspecting his face and appearance with interest

"my ...systems tell me that everything right at the moment,so i can move around" Jack answered as he turned to look at her "why are you in here anyway?shouldn't you have been sent to home after the transfer was done?" he asked,raising his eyebrown at her as he looked at her interest "i am here to check that your still you after the transfer and keep an eye on you until you woke up. so if you don't mind answering few questions right now,we can get this done with so i can too return home for good night sleep" she said as she brough the notebook that June had written the right questions with help of doctor Elisabeth to let them know if he was mentally himself. "alright then,it would be rude to keep you here overnight just for few questions" Jack answered as he walked back to bed,sitting down and turning towards Elisabeth.

-hour later-

"alright,that's all" Doctor Elisabeth said as she rose up from her seat,stretching as she walked towards the door "we should let autobots know that your awake" she said as she stopped at the door and turned towards Jack "well,are you coming?" she asked. "alright,but let me change first" Jack answered as he rose up from the bed,standing still as his appearance changed,turning to look his real look,his clothes turning to his normal ones and his face changing to look 16 years old again,all that happening as his body shifted to match his human body's measurements. doctor Elisabeth blinked few time in surprise as Jack finished changing his appearance "how did you do that" she asked,sounding surprised "i learned to do it while we were talking,though there are few things i don't know how to do yet" Jack answered as he checked himself again,smiling slightly at his old self

"alright,let's go then" Elisabeth said as she turned and opened the door,walking through it towards the command room with Jack following her,his optics turning purple as he checked her youthful and sexy appearance,small smirk forming on his lips before going away,his optics turned back blue as he turned his eyes back forward to look towards the control room that was in the end of hallway.

-control room, 5 min before-

Optimus had just finished his chat with Fowler,closing the communication as he turned towards others,watching them as Ratchet worked and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were chatting. it seemed peaceful,even though he knew that right now was anything than peaceful. however,it was good to have some time off without fighting decepticons or hunting for artifacts that were found around the planet.

these moments reminded him of time before the war,the peaceful time of cybetron when he spend much of his time in archive working and with his friends before he met Megatron. many of his former friends had fallen fallen in the war,though many had escaped death and were still fighting decepticons in other solar systems. he could still remember his best friend Ironhide and his dear friend Elita One,the female autobot he had considered taking spark mate before war separated them. he had tasked Ironhide with taking care of her and her sister Chromia,who had taken Ironhide as her spark mate. he had not heard from them in many solar cycles,last time from Arcee when she arrived to Earth,saying that they got away alive,though she didn't know where they were heading with their group.

as Optimus let his mind wander in memories of the past,Arcee walked to control room,stretching her arms after long day in training room "still nothing?" she asked as she turned to look at others,drawing Optimus from his memories as he turned himself to face her "nothing new from Jack's situation. the decepticons have too been quiet,so there isn't anythi-" Optimus was cut off just as doctor Elisabeth walked into control room,with Jack walking behind her,looking like his old self again.

"hey guys,how is it going?" Jack greeted them as he walked up to human part of the base,stopping at the edge of it and leaning on the railing that surrounded it. "it seems that your awake again,Jack" Optimus said as he looked at Jack,his optics looking for anything that would indicate that the boy in front of him was no more human. other than the blue glow of Jack's optics,he found nothing else that indicated that Jack was using pretender body.

"yeah,i woke up about an hour ago. i would have come straight here but doctor Elisabeth was making sure i'm still...me" Jack said akwardly as he made hand motion towards doctor Elisabeth,who was slowly walking towards the ground bridge. "could you open the ground bridge back to base?my job is now done here and i will be returning home" she said to Ratchet as she turned towards him,gaining his attention. "alright" was Ratchet's answer as he turned towards ground bridge controls,opening the green vortex and closing it after doctor Elisabeth left was through to the other side.

"it's good to see you okay Jack" Bulkhead said happily as Bumblebee next to him nodded and beeped few times "thanks Bulkhead. Bumblebee,how is Rafael?" Jack asked as he turned his attention towards Bumblebee. he got few beeps in respond,making him smile "that's good,it's great that he's not sulking or in bad mood" Jack said,making autobots eyes widen in surprise. Bumblebee beeped few times in confused tone,making Jack raise his eyebrown to him "why couldn't i understand you?your speech sounds clear enough to hear it" Jack answered as he turned his head towards Ratchet,who was looking curious "i have translator in my systems,allowing me to understand Bumblebee" Jack said towards Ratchet,making him nod in understanding. "so,what did you plan to do now?" Ratchet asked as he walked towards Jack,stopping few meters away from him.

Jack sighted as he used his hand to lean on it as he looked worried "i don't know,i mean,i'm pretty sure i could go back to normal,but i would have to find a way to cover my optics. and in the school i would just be very good,since my memory banks can store info better,meaning i wouldn't have to study much. plus it would kinda be useless anyway,since my life has been extended to few thousand years. " Jack said as he looked at Ratchet,who frowned a little "how do you know so much about yourself already?" he asked in curious tone "well,i wasn't sleeping while i was offline,so i learned what my systems do and other stuff while my body was calibrating itself" he answered in dismissing tone,turning his attention towards Optimus "so what does Fowler have planned for me?" he asked in curious tone.

"while we have talked about that,the final decision falls to you,Jack. Fowler's superiors would like you to join the army,while we would like you to stay here. and your mother wants you to return to school of course,but as you said,it would be only as cover" Optimus said as he turned his attention towards Jack. Jack Frowned as he looked at Optimus,thinking a little before answering "i have no interest to become some army experiment for them to copy what i am. though it might be best if i returned to school for now" he said,thinking a little before continuing "but i am going to stay at the base. Ratchet,could you teach me about cybetronian technology and biology? i will be staying with you people more,so i could be some help around the base that way. maybe even help with perfecting synthetic energon" Jack asked when he turned towards Ratchet,who was looking surprised about Jack's sudden interest.

however,before Ratchet could ask reason for this,Bulkhead beat him to it "what's with sudden interest?i though keeping Miko out of trouble and helping us now and then was more than enough" Bulkhead asked,curious about Jack's sudden thoughts "yeah,i was wondering that too. your barely back from near death and now your basically wanting to rush to battle with us. we just got you back,so i...we can't lose you" Arcee said,hesitating at the end as she turned her head away from him.

Jack sighted as he's face took depressed mood "i have been a big burden to you all,since you could have easily done so much against decepticons and save few terrifying moments if i hadn't gotten wounded trying to protect Miko. so i figured that since i am going to be burden,i might as well do something useful while staying here. i mean,now that i am in Cybetronian made body,i need energon to survive,meaning you need to find more energon and -" "Jack,you are not a burden. however,we do appreciate that you want to help us,so Ratchet will teach to what you need to know" Optimus cut off Jack before he could say anything else. it was obvious that the boy was feeling guilty of what had happened and what autobots had done to save his life.

"i...Thank you Optimus" Jack said,hesitating as he turned his face towards him,before looking to others "and thank you for everything you did" he thanked them,feeling little better after what Optimus said to him.

"so,what now?" Bulkhead asked "i think it is time for us to get some rest for tonight. we can talk tomorrow more when kids and June come here" Optimus said,turning towards Jack "you will be sleeping in my quarters tonight,we will have your own quarters done by tomorrow" Jack only nodded to Optimus as he said that,climping into Palm that Optimus held in same level as the Human part of the area. after that,they went to their different ways,all returning to their quarters while Ratchet decited to work little longer,though within few hours he too returned to his quarters to get some rest.

-autobot base,next morning-

Jack was sitting on the couch,waiting for June,Miko and Rafael to come to base (it was saturday so it meant no school for today),watching television while Ratchet was working on the controls of ground bridge. they had detected an energon deposit that was yet to be found by decepticons,meaning they had to work fast to gather what they could. Arcee,Optimus,Bulkhead and Bumblebee had went while Ratchet stayed at the base,keeping Jack company and waiting for call to open the ground bridge again. so far they had gathered about 29% of energon there without detection,and they would be transferring what they had gathered when they had 30% of energon just in case that decepticons decited to visit their location. Arcee had asked to talk with Jack after they returned,but Jack had barely been paying attention to her and just nodded as he had though about strange dream he had while in sleep mode [cybertronian version of sleep,but you knew that already,didn't you dear reader] . he was currently sitting on the couch,watching tv but his thoughts were light-years away...

-Flashback to Jack's dream-

_everything was quiet_

_there wasn't any sound as he looked around,seeing only darkness around him. when he tried to call out for anything,there was no sound from his voice box,even though he shouted as hard as he could. as he tried to inspect himself,he noticed that he could not see his normal self,only black metal that formed his pretender body with purple lines on outlines of his arms and legs,crimson red lines from his wrists to forearms,stopping at his shoulders and golden lines on his sides and chest,making him look fierce. _

_he took no interest on this however,as he saw light far away from his position. he started walking towards it without thinking,as if instinct had told him to go there. as he walked closer,he noticed someone standing close to the light,looking like him (pretender) but only female version,with her back towards him. as he called out when he came closer,there was still no sound,but somehow the female heard him as she turned around,her optics purple in colour. he stopped at there and then,feeling strange feeling between danger and attraction,though as female turned around,he could see her back shift slightly as thin legs grew out from it,6 of them in fact,in her back as she turned around. he could not see her face,as she stood with light behind her back,but he somehow knew the female was smiling like devil as she looked at him. just as she took one step towards him,something looking familiar on her form. just as he realised who she looked like,the light snapped out behind her,leaving him in the dark._

_though he could not see her,he could hear small steps coming his way (first sound he heard since the dream started),making him take few steps backwards. as the sound came closer,he turned and ran to another direction,until he could not hear the sound anymore. just as he stopped,small light appeared over him,showing the mirror that was in front of him,which showed his reflection. he could see his red optics turning purple,as hes attention came to mark in his chest._

_it was mark of decepticons._

_just as he started backing away,he could feel his back hit something,before feeling arms wrap themselves around his middle. as he looked at the mirror,he noticed that they looked like female pretender's,with 6 thin spiderlegs (metallic of course) wrapped themselves around him,just as he stood still. he turned his attention on the reflection on his right shoulder,where he could see 2 purple optics watching him,just out of light's reach,but near his shoulder to give sense that female behind him could easily put her head on his shoulder. just as he was about to open his mouth to say something,he could hear her whisper in his ear,very familiar voice sounding seductive said to him "hello my Jack,it has been a long time. we are going to have some fun in the future" he could feel smirk on the voice of Airachnid as her arms wrapped tighter around his middle,pushing herself against his back as she -_

-end of Flashback- [Au note: don't worry,this one will continue later]

Jack's thoughts of his dream were cut off just as he heard green vortex open,gaining his attention as he turned his head to look towards it. he could see Bulkhead and Optimus carry Energon cubes on the wall next to the ground bridge,adding them to huge pile that was already there. he blinked few times,realising that autobots had already gathered alot of energon and gone through the ground bridge few times to bring more energon while he was in deep though,since it had been near time before first transfer was about to happen,since there wasn't any energon cubes next to ground bridge before that. as he checked his internal clock,he noticed it had been 2 hours already since he started thinking about his dream. just as Arcee came through the ground bridge,it closed behind her "that's the last of them" she said as she brushed the dust from her arms and legs,showing that there had been few signs of combat

"what happened?did you fight someone?" Jack asked as he stood from the couch and walked to the railing,leaning on it as he turned his attention the the group. "there were few decepticons before we brought this last patch,scouts sent from the warship to look at the cause of the energon spike. it was lucky that they came just before he started transferring this last patch of energon there,otherwise they might have noticed it and taken aim on it in hopes of destroying us" Optimus answered as he too brushed the dust on his arms "though we were lucky that it was only few of them,meaning we did not have to destroy the energon from getting into hands of Megatron and decepticons" he continued as he walked towards Ratchet.

"did anything happen while we were gathering energon?" Arcee asked as she turned her attention to JAck,who shook his head. "nah,June,Miko and Rafael aren't here yet,though i can't blame since it's only 08:17 in the morning [yeah,i will be using both 12-hour and 24-hour clocks,switching between them when i feel like writing in other way]. though if it's up to Miko,she will be calling soon to pick her up" Jack answered,while Bulkhead nodded and transformed "i will be going to get Miko then. i'll be back in 30 min" he said as he drove out of base,with Bumblebee beeping in same lines about Rafael before transforming and driving out too.

Arcee sighed as she looked at the pile of energon cubes next to ground bridge "well,i quess it's up to us to move these cubes" she said as she picked few and started walking towards energon storage. "i will be moving for now about 20 energon cubes on the storage next to your quarters Jack,so you have some room to build some research equipment there" Optimus said as he picked few and started moving towards the direction of the storage that he mentioned. "20,really? with that much,you could live alone for more than 2 years,since your body doesn't need so much energon as we do" Ratchet complained as he looked at Jack,who looked at surprise where Optimus had gone,before turning his attention towards Ratchet "well,if Optimus says so,though it most likely works as emergency storage for you if you run out of energon before we find more" Jack said as he eyed the pile next to ground bridge. there were about 68 in the pile with Arcee taking 3 and Optimus 4 with them counting total of 75 energon cubes. they would be able to last about 7 to 9 months with that amount,depending on how much they used.

Ratchet only sighed as he turned his attention back to workplace in front of him,trying to figure out the right way to make synthetic energon without nasty side effects. he hadn't tested it on anyone since his last test,which had ended in disaster. with help of Jack,he hoped it would be perfected faster so that it would fix their energon troubles. currently there was enough energon,but he knew that in time it too would end,and they would have to search more.

as Jack returned to his place in couch,waiting for Bulkhead and Bumblebee return with Miko and Rafael,he took the remote and started changing the channels. he stopped as he noticed documentary about spider,which took his attention,though he did not know why. he was lucky as it was just about to start,so he did not miss much (only little part of intro). the document was short,lasting about 35 min,with it's end credits starting just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove to base,with June driving behind them in her car.

"JACK!" Miko yelled as she jumped out of Bulkhead as he opened the door for her,before transforming to his normal form. as Miko ran into direction of Jack,Rafael too came out of Bumblebee while June parked her car near the exit,before coming out and walking towards Jack where Miko was hugging Jack tightly as Jack akwardly patted her back,with Rafael too hugging Jack while being hold by Jack with his other arm.

"it's good to see you guys. it's been a while" he said as they started chatting,with June giving a good lecture to Jack about never doing something stupid like he had done ever again. their chat continued as Optimus and Arcee walked in the main area,just finishing transfering most of the energon cubes on the storage and stopping as they watched Rafael,Miko and June talking and enjoying with Jack. both smiled as Bulkhead and Bumblebee too started to transfer energon cubes to storage with them,leaving their human partners to control room while Ratchet worked on perfecting synthetic energon.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au notes: i apology for late publish,i just had no motivation to write this in last 2 however i will be publishing next chapter soon as apology for delay. please review more so i might have some motivation


	7. Chapter 6 : Dreams of shadows

Au note: i have nothing to say except i thank you dear readers for your support for the story. i accept any help you can offer,and i say it clearly that there are better writers in fanfiction than me,though there are also worse than me. i will not list those of better or worse in here,it is not my place (you all have your own opinions).

Now,to the story [oh,and i have been using (000) style as up and down lines of story]

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 6 : Dreams of shadows

-Autobot base,about 15:26 [3:26 Pm] -

the base was lively with return of Jack from his earlier situation. it had soon been forgotten completely,as the life returned to normal. June had given some complain about Jack's situation to stay in autobot base,but after few words from Jack had decided that it was time to let Jack live his own life. she knew very well that autobots would not let anything to happen to kids again after Jack's situation,so it was time that she too moved on. she had tried to shield Jack after his father had died,so that nothing similar would not happen to him after what happened,she though it was better to leave him in care of autobots,since it was better for him to stay with them. his human body had been cremated,so it wasn't anything she had to worry.

it had been arranged that Jack would be still going to school,with Arcee or one of autobots driving him to school every morning and getting him from school. school had been informed that Jack had been in accident,explaining his absence in school and would be catching up with others,which is why Jack was working his homework while Miko and Rafael were playing on the console,with June and Arcee chatting while Bumblebee and Bulkhead were throwing their lobbing ball at each other,with few "Bulkhead,i needed that!" coming from Ratchet while Optimus was watching,small smile on his face as he started to remember again the good times of cybetron before the far,how very similar his life had been (without fighting war with decepticons of course).

as Jack was writing answers to math homework,he had noticed that it was very easy to do his homework. it had been only half an hour and he had almost done his whole homework,which would have otherwise taken few hours for him to do if he was still human. he stopped for a while,looking at others at how relaxed they looked. Miko was smiling with Rafael as they played,June and Arcee were chuckling while in deep conversation,with Bulkhead and Bumblebee openly laughing while they threw the ball to each other and to frustration of Ratchet,who was complaining to them about it. Optimus had that dreamy look,that could tell that his thoughts were light-years way from current place and time.

Jack sighed,small smile on his lips as he relaxed in his seat and turned his attention towards tv,watching the racing game that Rafael and Miko were playing. he had played few games with them,though he prefered FPS games more,though he had rarely played since school and work had taken most of his time,leaving him very little time to play. when he had joined autobots,he had almost completely forsaken video games,except with Miko and Rafael when they were playing racing games.

as he continued to watch the screen,his thoughts returned to his dream last night,the same thoughts that were interrupted earlier...

-second flashback to dream- [yes,you get it early,but not all of it]

_"hello my Jack,it has been a long time. we are going to have some fun in the future" he could feel smirk on the voice of Airachnid as her arms wrapped tighter around his middle,pushing herself against his back as she put her head on his shoulder,her face looking human version of her normal one,as her arms too turned to look more human,though the spiderlegs still looked metallic as they surrounded him,keeping him still._

_"what do you want?" he asked cautiously,surprised to hear his own voice as he looked at the mirror,his body shifting to look his older,21 year old looking self._

_"what i want" Airachnid said as she licked side of his neck,giving him shivers of pleasure "is that you forget the autobots" she continued as she licked again side of his neck,causing him to lean his head away from her with small blush on his cheeks "and give yourself to me" she finished with smirk as let her lips rest on side of his neck,biting a little before moving her lips away from his neck,showing clear hickey on side of his neck in the mirror_

_"no" Jack said as he struggled himself out of her grasp,turning around and taking few steps back,away from her as he glared at her. it was clear that she had let him out of her grasp,as she was smirking and folding her arms in front of her loosely "why are you in my dream?what do you really want with me" Jack asked angrily as he backed away from her,noticing that he had walked past where the mirror was suppose to be,meaning it had disappeared like the light earlier,though the light above them stayed._

_Airachnid smirked as she took 2 steps forward,causing her form to be clearly seen. he noticed that she was wearing tight leather jacket,which ended at her waist and zipper almost completely open,showing good amount of her cleavage as she wasn't wearing any kind of bra or undershirt,with thigh leather pants and leather knee boots (all black). she had long,purple hair,milky white skin,with long fingernails that were painted black,which meant that it made her look extremely attractive to everyone. she smiled as she noticed him looking her body_

_"see something you like?" she said as she took few steps forward,her hips moving from side to side as she looked Jack like predator looking at her prey,making Jack take few steps back,keeping his attention on her face as she came to stop,both of them noticing that the light stayed above and between them,no matter if they moved. "you didn't answer my question" Jack said,avoiding answering Airachnid's question. he was still teenager,meaning he found her attractive and would be more than filling to explore her body more,if it wasn't Airachnid in front of him._

_she smiled as she took sexy pose,her hand on her hip as she pushed her chest forward,making the leather part away,shoving more of her breasts and almost her nipples,which were slightly poking under the leather "you heard me earlier,my Jack" she purred as she looked Jack hungrily,making him blush heavily as he turned his face away from her "i said i want you to give yourself to me,completely" she said as he looked at him,waiting for his reaction._

_Jack turned his head back to her direction,glaring at her "like hell your getting anything. now get out of my,your not getting anything by playing with my desires" he said angrily. she chuckled as she licked her lips,looking at him "i'm afraid that you wont get rid of me so easily. when i was making few modification,i linked this pretender body to my own pretender and my cybetronian body,meaning i can visit you when your in sleep mode"she explained as she smiled,looking Jack's face turn to horror as his optics widened "don't worry,i can't find your location,since the signal would be enough strong for autobots to find and remove my transmitter" she said as she walked towards him "however,you can't remove it since it isn't giving enough strong signal to scans and can't be even found if they scan you" she said as she stopped 2 meters away from him._

_"however" she said as she smirked suddenly and jumped on him,making him fall on his back with her in top of him straddling him__ with her hands on his shoulders and_ her spiderlegs keeping his arms and legs still,even though he struggled against her again "i still want something from you,my dear Jack" she said as she drew lines on his chest with her finger "something that you humans seem to enjoy quite a lot" she finished as she bend her back,rubbing herself against his growing problem underneath his pants as she brought her hand to zipper of her Jacket,starting to pull it down -

_-_End of flashback-

"jack,what do you think?chocolate or strawberry?" Miko asked,bringing Jack out of his thoughts before he could remember the more,detailed part of his dream. he blinked few times as he turned his attention to Miko,who was looking at him "sorry,i wasn't listening. what did you ask?" he asked as he looked at her confused. Miko frowned as she repeated what she said "i asked which ice cream you want me and Bulkhead to bring for or strawberry?" she asked as she hold small paper in her hand,showing the sale on nearby supermarket

"umm..." Jack though as he made internal scan on himself,trying to figure out if he could eat and enjoy ice cream. after few secs of scanning,his systems reported that he could eat normal human food and taste it,though it wouldn't serve as power source to him. "chocolate one" he finally answered,looking at Miko who nodded and ran to Bulkhead,who was waiting for her. "Jack,are you okay?you seemed bothered" Rafael asked,looking concerned. "it's nothing,i was just in deep though" Jack half lied (it was partially true,but the topic wasn't something he wanted to share).

"alright. Bumblebee,wanna play while Miko and Bulkhead are away?" Rafael asked as he turned towards Bumblebee,who beeped happily few times before walking next to human area,connecting himself to console as Rafael picked up the controller. "Jack,are you done with that homework?" June asked as she walked to check his progress. "i am almost" Jack answered as he quickly checked his internal clock,showing that he had been in deep though another 2 hours. "alright,seems right" June said as she finished checking Jack's homework,before letting him continue.

it was only 10 min later that Jack finished his homework,so he decided to stretch a little,though it wasn't needed since he couldn't feel muscle tiredness like humans did. "Jack,can we talk for a sec?" Arcee asked as she walked to human part of area. Jack blinked few times,remembering that Arcee had wanted to talk with him earlier "sure" he answered as he put his books on school pack next to him,before walking to Arcee,who raised him to sit on her shoulder as she walked towards the elevator,going to roof with him

as the elevator went up,June chuckled "it was time for them to have some private time" she said to Optimus,who nodded,thinking they deserved it

-the top of base-

as Jack and Arcee arrived at the top,she set Jack down as before walking to cliff side and sitting down. Jack watcher her as he walked next to her,sitting down next to her,little away from the cliffside. the silence held in the air as Arcee watched to horizon,deep in though. Jack decided it was better to let her gather her thoughts in peace,so he stayed silent and waited for her to start speaking.

"i'm sorry" Arcee said,surprising Jack as he turned to look at her,noticing that she had not turned her attention away from horizon. "for what?" Jack asked,confused on what Arcee was apologizing. Arcee sighed as she lowered her head,looking at her hands in her lap as she spoke nervously "that...i failed to protect you. your my partner,my friend, and i failed to protect you. i can't lose you,not so soon after Cliffjumper" she said as she rubbed her hands together,not looking at Jack who was looking at her with interest and surprise "i don't know what i would have done if i lost you,or if i ever lose you" he could hear her voice shake as she spoke "i'm your guardian,so i shouldn't have let the decepticons hurt you like that. i should have kept closer eye on you and Miko when you were with us on that mis-" Arcee was cut off as Jack patted her leg,smiling slightly "don't blame yourself Arcee. it wasn't your fault. i am still here and i am staying as long as you need me,partner" he said as he smiled,though it wasn't from bottom of his heart.

Arcee turned to look at Jack,surprise in her eyes before she smiled weakly and took Jack into hug "thank you Jack,your good friend and a partner" she said before lowering him to the ground "_and possibly my future sparkmate_" she though as she smiled at him,coming to the point in her head that she should have realised long ago. she had fallen in love with her human partner,and now that he was in cybetronian body,he would live thousands of years at her side. she had few tries at love with her past partners/lovers ,but after Cliffjumper died,she started seeking out true love. and it came in form of Jack Dardy.

"alright,shouldn't we go back inside now? it's starting to get darker here" Jack said as he looked at the horizon,seeing that the sun was nearly past it,with sky still yellow and orange from sunlight. Arcee nodded as she raised Jack on her shoulder again,before walking to elevator. Jack's thoughts were little different from Arcee's,who saw Jack as potential sparkmate. he only saw a friend and a partner in her,like older sister he never had. the though of lover or girlfriend (sparkmate in cybetronian sense) did not register with her in his mind,and it was more enforced by what Airachnid had said to him in his dreams.

-final flashback to dream-

_"something that you humans seem to enjoy quite a lot" she finished as she bend her back,rubbing herself against his growing problem underneath his pants as she brought her hand to zipper of her Jacket,starting to pull it down,opening it fully and pushing it down her shoulders,leaving her topless. Jack averted his eyes from her chest,that was firm and D-cup size,small blush on his face. Airachnid smirked at his reaction,bringing her hands on her breasts and playing with herself a little,smirking as she noticed jack's face get redder "see something you like?" she asked,her sound sweet and interested,but her eyes were like predator looking at her prey "get off me" Jack said weakly,making her stop playing with her breasts and lower her hands,her fingertips touching Jack's chest "what?this doesn't interest you,dear Jack?" she asked,interested as she moved herself in his lab,gaining small groan from him as she rubbed against his growing erection. _

_"i said get OFF ME!" Jack said angrily as he turned his head at her,his optics growing red,surprising her as he suddenly threw her backwards few meters on her back. she was laying on her back,surprised of what Jack had done. as she raised herself into sitting position,her hands on her sides raising her from the floor,she could see Jack sitting as well,glaring at her,his optics red._

_she suddenly smiled "well,Jack,i didn't know you had it in you" she said as she raised herself to her to standing position,watching as Jack picked her jacket and stood as well,before throwing it to her "you don't know anything about me" he said,as his optics turned back blue as his anger started to lower down "now get out of my dream you bitch before i make you" he said as his arm shifted to blade,taking threatening step forward. to his surprise,Airachnid laughed openly "you want me to leave? does my presence disrupt your fantasies of Arcee?" she laughed as Jack was getting angrier,before stopping and smirking at him_

_"you should know,that she has taken her partners as lovers before you. it was quite fun to hear it from Tailgate before i brought her in front of Arcee. i wouldn't have been surprised if Cliffjumper too had been her lover. and now that your her...human partner" she said the last part with smirk,both of them knowing he was nowhere near human anymore "she most likely will take you as her lover as well,until better one appears" she finished as she took few steps forward,stopping as Jack put his blade against her throat,not angry but interested as his optics were in purple colour_

_"while that might be true,since i have never asked her,meaning i don't know if what you said was truth,i do not see her in the same way. she is a friend and a partner to me,nothing more" Jack said as he looked at Airachnid,before lowering his blade "and you are nothing more than something that stands in my way. now get out of my dream" Jack said calmly as Airachnid put her jacket on,closing the zipper only a little,making her look like she had earlier_

_"fine,but i'll be back tomorrow,and i want to know just what desires you humans have in...breeding" she said,making Jack blush as he averted his eyes from her "oh don't worry,since we are at your mind,you can still feel the pleasure thanks to modification on the pretender,and in side effect,i experience my own part of it" she said as she disappeared,the dream vanishing as Jack was waking up from his sleep mode..._

-end of flashback-

while he had wanted to tell others of what had happened,he had noticed that Airachnid had made few modifications,that prevented autobots from learning about link between him and her (block in his systems that he couldn't erase or even tell about it to autobots,preventing him from telling them personally or leaving clues about it). it had made him angry at first,since he couldn't tell them any way of what had happened,nor would he able to in the future. these thoughts stayed heavy in Jack's mind as he and Arcee returned to company of their fellow autobots

-control room,23:56 (11:56 PM)-

"Alright,if that is all,i think you should get some rest" Ratchet said as he finished teaching Jack some of the basics in cybetronian biology. June had left for night shift 2 hours ago,with Miko and Rafael going to home in same ride. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were chatting with each other,with Optimus talking to Arcee about someone named Elita one. he wasn't interested much on this autobot Optimus clearly had some feelings,so he only nodded to Ratchet and turned towards the direction of his quarters,walking to that direction as he though about his link with Airachnid,and what she wanted tonight.

Luckily no one saw the small blush appear on his face as he continued walking towards his quarters,hearing the communication opening behind him on the control room and hearing Fowler yell something,though he took no interest on it. "most likely something to do with me or decepticons" he muttered to himself,without knowing how right he was on the later part [au note,start of episode 6 of season 2 in control room).

[au note: while jack is in the pretender body,it reacts like normal human body,changing a little like blushing or example from Jack's dream "growing problem in his pants" meaning he has reproductive organs thanks to modification Airachnid made and natural part of pretender bodies to make user look like race he or she is using it to disguise as,meaning normal human reactions on outside will appear,though they have nanobots on the surface to change the appearance when needed]

as he walked to door of his quarters,he noticed that his energon levels were little low,making him frown as he turned to look at the door next to his quarters. he could go to sleep mode and fill himself on the morning,but he wanted to check what the storage looked like. "well,anything to prolong the incoming meeting with...her" he said to himself as he walked to storage door and opened it,looking around. the room was tall enought to fit optimus inside,though there were room only for 3-5 cybetronian standing there,depending their size. he could see that the energon cubes took half of the room,leaving space for 3 Arcee sized cybetronian to stand. he also noticed that there were some old computer equipment and some tools on the corner of the lab,which he could possibly use in the future.

as he walked into the room,he picked closest one of the energon cubes that happened to be next to the door "_most likely Optimus or Arcee left it there_" he though as he opened it,seeing the energon inside. he looked around for something to use to drink it,but he couldn't find anything so he walked to tool set in the corner of the room. as he checked the tools,idea came to his mind as he started working,taking few parts from scrap metal next to computers and starting to bend them in right shape. after 2 min of working,he smiled as he noticed that he had made himself crude version of mug,that was enought to hold thick energon without leaking.

as he walked back to open energon cube and started drinking,he noticed cold feeling of it as he drank,though he couldn't taste it. after he had enough energon to fill his energon levels,he set the mug on top of the energon cube after he closed it,before looking around. it was then when he noticed the door that was linked to his quarters. he decided that it was time to take rest now.

as he opened human sized door however,he noticed one thing. it had been barrack of sorts,with few beds inside,though he noticed that the mattresses had been removed from all except one,that looked like belonged to some high ranking officer. "must have moved them here after autobots moved in" Jack said to himself as he moved few metal beds out of room to storage,leaving the one with mattress alone in the corner. after he closed the doors (both the storage and his quarters) he shifted his outfit to pyjamas,looking at himself as he did,still curious about it before walking to bed and closing his eyes,starting his sleep mode.

-Jack's dream-

_Jack was once again in the dark,looking around. he now however realised he was dreaming,and decided to change his surroundings. as he started walking forward,jasper materialised around him as he looked around,amazed how accurate his dream was to real city. as he walked around,he could feel cold shiver up his spine as he felt small spark within his mind tuck as something entered his mind,though he already knew what it was. he continued walking around,seeing people walking and doing their normal routines (or what jack's memory banks though as normal)._

_as he continued to walk,he could see sierra chatting with Vince as they were walking on other side of the street. while he had liked her earlier,he now realized his crush on her was worthless since he had crush on her only because of her beauty. as he glared at vince, he soon noticed that both of them turned to dust and scattered to wind as if they had not been there, which was true in part. he continued walking through the down,walking past his school and old workplace (his mother had told him that they had found a replacement for him,meaning he was no longer working there (though he did get the wage of that month,which he gave to his mother since he didn't need it anymore) he noticed that sky was getting darker,with town disappearing few meters behind him as he walked on. as his house came to view,he noticed that the town did not continue after that,showing only darkness like the town that disappeared behind him. he narrowed his eyes as he stopped,looking around him and not noticing anyone in the streets anymore._

_he frowned as he turned his attention to his house, heavy sigh escaping his lips as he walked towards it. as he reached the door,he noticed it wasn't locked,though he didn't expect it to be. as he continued his way upstairs to his room,he felt nervous for some reason,though he couldn't figure out why. as he opened the door to his room,he saw the person who he had tried to avoid laying on his bed,smirking at his as he turned his attention to her laying with her Jacket open,though still covering her breasts as she stretched herself on the bed "Hello Jack. what took you so long to get here?" Airachnid asked as she watched Jack,her optics glowing purple as the windows of his room showed total darkness outside his room. _

_Jack stepped into the room,closing the door behind him as his optics glowed dark purple. "leave" he said simply as he crossed his arms,glaring at her as she raised herself to sitting position,closing the zipper of her jacket a little to keep it from showing too much "why should i?your using pretender i made,so i have right to be here" she said as her smirk disappeared,giving Jack a glare to match his. "i don't care if you made it,i never asked for it anyway. why are you bothering me when Arcee is the one you really want,not me?" Jack questioned as he looked at her,his glare disappearing as he was interested about it._

_"well,it's going to hurt her mentally to know that we share such a ...intimate connection" she said,purring in the end,making Jack snort as he looked around his room,noticing that the room was looking exactly the same as it was left in the day when Jack got hit by decepticon blast. "that's your problem,since i can't do shit about it,not even tell them about it" Jack said,ignoring what Airachnid was hinting as he returned his eyes to her "and unless you do something to remove the block,she will take it as a simply lie to try to hurt her" Jack finished as he noticed Airachnid picking one of his books that happened to be picture album and flip through it,seeing pictures of Jack and autobots in different locations,doing something different in each picture. she closed the book and set in on the table next to Jack's bed,looking bored_

_"well,that might be true..." she said as she turned her attention to him,smirking as she walked to him,stopping in front of him as she pushed him against the wall,devilish look on her face as she noticed that Jack didn't do anything to resist her "but it will hurt her like hell when she finds out that not only have you joined the decepticons,you have been fragging me long before that" she said as his optics narrowed,looking at her in denial "and you should know that i wont be joining decepticons for any reason" he said as he watched her,knowing fully that he could easily overpower her in his dream,though he couldn't directly banish her from his head._

_"i wouldn't be so sure about that..." she said,making Jack raise an eyebrown at her and open his mouth to say something "but anyway,you know what i want. your the first one to ever spark my interest in such a way as to be willing to frag you" she said seducing way as she drew circles on his chest with her finger,her other hand leaning on the wall next to his head as she pushed herself against him lightly "and by fragging you mean fucking" Jack said,looking at her interested "what makes you think that i will do anything of...that kind with you willingly?" Jack said,blushing lightly as he turned his head a little to his right "well,for one,your going to stay in sleep mode until i leave,so it doesn't give you much choice..." she purred as she brought her face closer to his,her spiderlegs appearing from her back and surrounding them,leaning against the wall "autobots will know that something is wrong if i don't wake up from sleep mode,so your plan is not going to work" he said as he turned his face back to her direction,noticing the distance between their faces being in leaning distance._

_"while that would be true,there isn't anything they could do against it. and your internal clock would show you that the time is going quite a lot slower,meaning it will be long time before they could even notice it" she said,smirking as Jack looked to his left,small screen showing up and on the screen time in hours,minutes and seconds. he cursed as he looked at it,showing it was only 2 min when he had entered sleep mode,with seconds going as slow as minutes would normally go "fine. if i take you to bed,even if it's in my dream,will you leave me alone?" he asked as he turned back to her,glaring at her._

_"no,but i will be restoring your sleep mode to go back in it's normal time,meaning it will take only 20 min after that for you to wake up" she said as she brought her face even closer,almost touching his lips "and when you do wake up,i will be forced to leave. i wouldn't want to stay in your mind after you wake up,since it's going to get alot smaller place to be when your wake" she said as she rubbed his crotch with her right hand,feeling his erection grow beneath her hand "wanna tell why i am feeling anything in my dream?humans and other organics would feel it awake,but i feel it when dreaming,so explain" he ordered as Airachnid pushed herself harder against him,her chest against his as she withdrew her spiderlegs into her back,leaving no signs that they were ever there  
_

_"well,i installed few modifications that shockwave made when he was alive on cybetron to simulate organic feelings,like pleasure or pain,in the pretenders. it seems that they work even in sleep mode. as for myself,we cybetronians have natural build systems like organics,only difference is that we don't breed same way like organics,meaning very,very few even bothered to frag each other on cybetron since sparklings came from allspark" she said as she froze,shivers going on her spine as she felt Jack's hand on back of her head,while other one was on her rear,taking firm hold of it as he pulled her closer "fine,i might as well enjoy myself then" Jack said as his eyes too glowed in purple colour,making his desires clear. before Airachnid could say something else,he pulled her face closer,kissing her aggressive way,making her optics widen in surprise for Jacks reaction before leaning into kiss as well,wrapping her hands around his neck as she pushed herself fully against him,moaning while kissing as she felt Jack's hands on her skin._

_Airachnid had never felt pleasure like now,since she had been disgusted in cybetron on primitive way of breeding before the war,making her inexperienced in it since she had never taken sparkmate or partner to frag (and she knew one female autobot on earth who had taken several to frag her),making her virgin. she had studied about it when she had first come to earth. to humans,sex was more than just breeding,with all the pleasures of it,giving her the idea to seduce Jack with her own pretender she had managed to salvage from her ship he destroyed. after she heard about what happened to Jack,she had taken sadistic idea of hurting Arcee by claiming Jack for herself._

_Jack on other hand had experienced self pleasure that was normal to his age,though he had never slept with woman before,making him virgin too. he had watched more than few hours of porn while his mother was away,learning about what was right things to do while having sex. it had been shame for his human body to die as virgin,so he had taken the opportunity with Airachnid,though not realising that his decision was influenced partly by the program Airachnid had installed in his pretender,making him unaware of it._

_Jack moved slowly away from the wall to direction of his bed,still kissing Airachnid as his desires took over his thoughts,not caring that it was the person he hated the most that he was about to frag. Airachnid slowly walked backwards as her arms were still around his neck,standing as tall as he was and kissing him just as aggressively as he was kissing her. just as back of her legs hit the bed,they stopped,pulling away from their kiss,panting heavily even though they didn't need air,as Jack started kissing her throat,making her moan as Jack slowly lowered her to his bed,pushing her fully on it and climping on top of her,his hand opening her Jacket and wrapping around her waist,pulling her against his chest as he took of her jacket,leaving her topless as his hands moved on her smooth skin._

_Airachnid took hold of his shirt and started pulling it up,signalling that she wanted it off. Jack stopped kissing her neck,raising himself and taking his shirt of before throwing it on the floor next to her jacket. as he turned his attention to female below him,he blushed slightly as he noticed her topless,making her smile as she brought her hand on back of his head,pulling him back down "don't stop now Jack" she said in seducing tone,hint of need in her voice. Jack started kissing her neck again,leaving few hickeys as his hands explored her breasts,taking firm hold on her left one while making circles around her right nipple,making them slowly harden as she moaned beneath him. he moved his lips on her collar bone,kissing there before slowly moving his kissed lower,before taking her right nipple on his mouth and biting it slightly. Airachnid arched her back,moaning as she pushed his head closer to her chest. as Jack continued giving her chest his attention,altering between with breast his lips where on,he pushed his erection against her womanhood,making her purr in pleasure as her hand rubbed through the pants his erection,surprised how big it was._

_After few min of this,Jack moved his lips away from her breasts as his kisses moved lower,his hand sneaking around her as his other hand slowly pulled her pants down,leaving her in underwear that was soaked by her body's reaction to his actions,he moved lower,taking hold of her legs and spreading them,showing her womanhood beneath her white panties. he started slowly kissing her inner thighs,moving his kissed closer to her arching womanhood as Airachnid had one hand on his hair,the other on bed sheets beneath her,moaning slightly "don't tease me like this" she purred at him,though did not do anything to hurry up. Jack chuckled slightly against her skin as he kissed the spot right next to her womanhood,making Airachnid take tighter hold on his hair._

_"your goind to thank me for this foreplay" he said simply as he pulled her panties slowly down her legs,showing her swollen womanhood just begging his lips on raised her legs on his shoulders as he kissed top of her womanhood,making her shiver and arch her back little more. as Jack started kissing as licking her womanhood,Airachnid moaned shamelessly as she pulled his head closer to her. after a little Jack let his tongue inside her,making her gasp for this new pleasure as his tongue went deep inside her. Airachnid could feel pool of warm inside her come closer to the point where she could no longer hold herself,making her moan even more as Jack rubbed her womanhood with his free hand,while his tongue was inside her_

_it was then when she cried out loud,her optics rolling back of her head as she took firm hold of Jack's hair and pushed his against her womanhood,her legs wrapping around his head as she orgasmed heavily,making her body shiver as she froze,feeling intense pleasure. as she could feel her orgasm end,she was panting heavily as her hold on Jack's hair unwrapped itself,her legs growing tired and unwrapping as Jack licked her juices. she could see black spots in her vision as Jack raised himself back over her,kissing her with desire. she could taste herself on his lips,as her body shivered. after their lips separeted,Jack raised himself from the bed "what are you...?" Airachnid asked weakly,watching as Jack took of his pants and underwear before climping back over her. it made her smile weakly as she could feel the tip of his manhood against her swollen womanhood,wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms wrapped around his body,her hand taking hold of his hair once again as his face was close to her,watching her reactions. she panted as his arm wrapped around her waist,bringing her body against him as his other hand took hold of back of her head. after few moments,she nodded as Jack brought his lips to hers,kissing her as he drove himself into her,in one push to the hilt of his cock. _

_Airachnid shivered as she felt him inside her,his size filling her tightly as he stayed still a while,both of them simply enjoying the feeling as their minds were starting to get blank with desire and pleasure. neither of them noticed that only thing that remained on their surroundings were the bed and their clothes,as darkness surrounded them. as Jack slowly pulled out,Airachnid moaned for the feeling as she had never felt this much pleasure in her life. his cock was filling her tightly to make it clear that he was pretty big,which would make most jealous of his size and women wish to have it inside them. he pulled out until his tip remained inside,before driving himself back to hilt,making her moan and wrap herself tighter around him. as he took slow pace,they both enjoyed the feeling of pleasure that neither of them had experienced before. the last solid though Airachnid had was wondering what it would feel like in real live and not within Jack's mind,before she was moaning like bitch in heat as Jack drove himself into her in faster and stronger pace,reaching deeper in her while kissing her throat as she moaning,his name coming from her lips like pray as he kept fucking her senseless. _

_"faster...more...deeper...faster Jack..." Airachnid kept moaning as she could feel the warmth pool inside her again,feeling it grow much larger than before as her mind was numb from the pleasure she felt. "you asked for it" was Jack's only answer as he tightened his hold around her body,driving himself deeper and faster in her,making her moan louder. after few moments Airachnid couldn't take it anymore,her legs wrapping around his waist as hard as they could as her fingernails dug into his skin,screaming like bloody murder with pleasure as her orgasm swept over her,making her body stiffen again. it was then that Jack too Passed his limit,grounding himself on her as deep as he could,releasing his seed within her womb as he was still,groaning loudly as both of them wrapped themselves around each other as hard as they could and stayed still,enjoying their soul shattering orgasm._

_it was after few min that it ended,Airachnid's body finally getting tired as she unwrapped herself slowly,still feeling last of his cold sperm enter her body,making her moan shamelessly for the feeling as she shivered for it. they both panted heavily as they watched each other,their gaze unfocused as their minds came from intense feeling of pleasure and focused on situation. it was then when both of them noticed small screen appear next to them,gaining their attention as they turned their attention to it. it was Jack's internal clock,showing as it continued it's normal speed,meaning they had about 10 min before Jack's sleep mode ended._

_Airachnid started chuckling,gaining Jack's attention "it seems that our fun time is ending" she simply said,before moaning as Jack pulled himself out of her,already starting to miss the feeling inside her as Jack slowly lowered himself next to her,laying on his back as Airachnid turned,laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him "we're doing this tomorrow again" she said,surprising Jack as he raised his head to look at her "what?" he asked simply,making her raise her head as well,small smirk on her lips "oh yes,we are going to do this every night" she purred as the dream around the started to fade away. it was then that she kissed him suddenly,her lips being last thing Jack felt before his dream ended and his body started waking up._

_-end of dream-_

_(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)_

_Au note: comment and i will view them_


	8. Chapter 7 : Future plans

Au note : not reading any comments when writing this,since it has been 8 hours from posting last chapter that i started writing this

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 7 : Future plans

-Jack's quarters,sunday morning-

Jack's optics opened as he sat up on his bed,feeling the shiver in his spine as he felt familiar presence leave his mind. took deeb breath,he cleared his mind from haze that followed him from his sleep mode,his thoughts cleared as he frowned,cursing aloud as his thoughts took focus on what happened while he was on sleep mode.

"what the hell made me agree to that?" Jack questioned himself as he though about his night with Airachnid. we was more than willing to strange her right now,since his mind was clear. he could remember thinking about forcing her to turn his his systems back to normal,but his desires after her suggestion and seeing her in that sexy position on his bed,waiting for him to fuck her senseless...

Jack cut that line of though,cursing aloud as he raised himself from bed and changing his appearance,not caring that his clothes changed to his other outfit he had first woken with,as he walked to storage room to get refill on energon. he didn't need it right now,but he couldn't care less about his needs as he tried to figure out how he could make that bitch pay for getting him to agree. he didn't notice his optics turning red as he walked to old computer on the corner,clearing the junk around it.

he soon noticed that the computer had been wiped clear,with nothing left in it's data banks. he frowned as he walked to tool set on top of one of tables that was full of other junk. before he could pick one of the tools,he realised that he had no knowledge in programming or building computers,stopping his actions. he sighed as he walked to the door,leaving the storage and heading towards the control room,frown on his face as he was seething inside his mind as his thoughts stayed on finding payback for Airachnid seducing him to fuck her.

-control room-

Jack walked in as Optimus was talking with Wheeljack,looking a little tired as Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back as a friendly gesture. Jack stopped at end of hallway,watching them as they talked,crossing his arms and rising his eyebrow as Wheeljack declined the offer to join team prime.

"so when did you return?" Jack asked,as he leaned against the wall,gaining everyone's attention. "last night when i was chasing Dreadwing to this planet" Wheeljack explained,turning towards him as he and others began explaining what had happened that night,telling about being ambushed when Dreadwing had called,how Bulkhead had almost joined allspark and how they finally won against Dreadwing,though he managed to escape. Jack kept nodding as he moved to human area,leaning on the railing as he continued to listen,interested on the story as his dark thoughts of Airachnid disappeared on back of his mind.

it was after that that Wheeljack left,starting to explore the planet for "checking if it suits him" as his own words went,leaving Jack,Bulkhead,Optimus and Ratchet on the control room. "so,where's Bumblebee and Arcee?" Jack asked as he looked around,not seeing either of them in control room "Arcee is training in training room and Bumblebee left while ago to pick up Rafael and Miko" Ratchet explained as Optimus stretched his arms,looking tired "hey Optimus,you okay?" Jack asked,concerned about him "i am fine Jack,just in need of energon fill and good rest" he said turned towards Jack "i'll go rest earlier today to make up not taking any rest in last night" he said as Bulkhead too stretched out,giving same answer as Optimus had.

"it's good that Miko wasn't here when Wheeljack came or you two would be even more tired" Jack said,chuckling since he knew exactly how much trouble she could be. Bulkhead smiled at that,laughing as well since he too knew about it. it was then when Arcee came to control room,looking around the room "did Wheeljack already leave?" she asked as she turned to look at the others. "yeah,he did" Jack answered as he looked at her,his thoughts returning to what Airachnid at said about Arcee and her past partners,his face taking small frown "Arcee,i have one question for you" Jack said seriously,gaining her attention from Bulkhead and Optimus talking about Wheeljack as she walked to him "what is it?" she asked,realising how Jack was looking serious.

"have you fragged every partner you ever had?" Jack asked,his optics blue (though hint of purple could be seen in them) and his voice between serious and curious tone.

everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Jack,who had rather aloud asked that question. Arcee on other hand had her optics widen very much and her mouth hang open as she watched Jack "how...when...where did you hear about that?" she asked angrily as she lowered herself to be on same eye level as he was,her eyes narrowing "it doesn't matter where i heard it,just answer my question" Jack said calmly as he looked at her,raising an eyebrow at her defensive reaction.

Arcee on other hand turned turned her head away,looking between embarrassed and shamed "so what if i did?it doesn't affect my life now,or yours or anyones" she said,before turning her head towards Jack again "now tell me,where did you hear about that?" Arcee asked,shamed because none of her team mates had ever heard about it. they knew that Arcee had shared close relationships with her past partners,but never though it had went that far

while Jack wanted to say that he heard it from Airachnid,he could feel the block in his systems ready to stop any attempt "a little bird told me" he said sarcastically instead,dismissing the conversation as Arcee looked at him in surprise. before she could say anything else,Bumblebee drove into the base,breaking the silence as he let Miko and Rafael out,before transforming to his normal mode. "hey Jack,what's going on here?" Miko asked,confused as she started walking towards him with Rafael behind him,since others looked surprised at something while Arcee looked between angry and shamed

"nothing really,just finished our conversation" he answered,making it clear that conversation between him and Arcee was over as he turned towards Rafael "hey Rafael,do you have your laptop with you?" he asked,watching Miko and Rafael move to couch as Rafael pulled his laptop from his back "sure,but why you need it?" he asked as Jack walked to him,picking the laptop and taking seat next to him "i just need to check few things" Jack answered as he started searching web on anything about programming and building electronic devices.

"i'll be on patrol if i'm needed" Arcee said angrily as she transformed and drove out of base. Bumblebee beeped few times in questioning tone "it's sensitive subject,i'm sure Optimus or Bulkhead will tell you later about it" Jack answered as he turned his head towards Bumblebee to answer,before turning it back towards laptop and continuing his research.

"hey Bulkhead,why weren't you picking me up today?" Miko asked,curious about what had angered Arcee but she had noticed that Jack had given hidden meaning on what he said to Bumblebee,meaning they would talk about it after she and Rafael left. "oh,well,you see Wheeljack came back last night and ..." he started telling the story to Miko and Rafael,with Optimus filling the holes on the events that happened on the night. Miko and Rafael listened the story,almost blocking everything else out while Jack continued his research, finding online books on the subjects he was searching. he frowned as he noticed that it would take him hours to read through it all,so he checked his systems for anything he could connect to computer to download them. after he did locate one,he opened his right palm as few centimeters long cable came from it (it can become about 2 meters long if needed) that he used to connect himself on the laptop. it was pretty hard at first,but then he figured out how to download them straight into his data banks. since his body was cybetronian origin,he could download 100 times all the data on the internet and still have enough space for day to day actions to be recorded for rest of his lifespan.

as he kept downloading information and searching for more,Bulkhead and Optimus had already finished their tale of events that happened. Rafael had started playing with Bumblebee while Bulkhead had taken Miko for a drive in the desert. Optimus was talking to Ratchet about new information they learned about chat between Jack and Arcee,and about Arcee's reaction to it.

-with arcee,in the desert-

Arcee was angry at her partner

no,she was furious at him as she drove through the desert,trying to think any possible way of Jack learning what he had before he had questioned her. she had hoped to leave it in her past,but now her team mates knew about it as well,bound to make things awkward between them in next few days. she had hoped she could have started her romantic relationship with Jack without him learning about it,but now it seemed hopeless. she would have to figure out how she could start it without things being more awkward between them.

she stopped at the cliff side,transforming as she noticed where she had driven. in front of her was grave of her last partner,Cliffjumper. she walked forward,stopping few meters away and kneeling on it "Cliff,what should i do?things haven't been going lately as i hoped" she said as she looked at this grave. even though it wasn't his body buried on it,it still served as a grave for him. they had hoped to bury him better way,but the energon mine had completely been destroyed,leaving only scrap behind and no signs of Cliffjumpers body.

"i'm not sure how Jack is going to react to what he learned. i had hoped to keep past as past" she continued,turning her gaze towards horizon "i know that he couldn't have learned it from others,since they didn't know about it. and i never kept log about it,so there shouldn't be any way for him to learn it" she said as she returned her gaze to grave before him "and now things are going to awkward between us,since i was planning to make him my sparkmate" she said in sad tone,as her face turned sad "he must think of me as some person who keeps seducing her partners. i wasn't planning on that,i really wasn't. there was just no one else i could trust to keep it a secret except my partners" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

as Arcee continued to pour her heart out,she became more lonely as she kept talking. her past partners had been at first experimentation,and after a while sort of desire. after she lost Cliffjumper,it had snuffed out,making her lonely and angry at everyone. but when Jack had come to her life,her desire returned,only different as it had grown into love. she had not talked about it or taken action with it,since she feared of what would happen when Jack died of old age. but now that he was in pretender body,he would life as long as she would,giving her new hope. right now however her spark was aching for fear of that Jack might reject her because of her past actions. she cursed the soul who had told Jack about her past actions to deepest hell in existance. little did she know that she was cursing the same person who had taken her closest partner before Jack,taken the partner she had know by name Tailgate.

-decepticon warship-

Airachnid could shiver on her back as her thoughts went to her experience with Jack.

she had never expected to feel so much pleasure on the action of fragging before. she now realised what some cybetronians had felt many times while fragging their chosen partners,though she had never thought about getting addicted to it by single experience. she shook her head as she left her quarters,heading towards the training room. she had been lucky that Megatron had spared her instead of offline her as response to her little rebellion,though she still expected him to try to find some way to get rid of her. now that Dreadwing had joined their troops,she had slight suspection that Megatron might try something against her using his new loyal decepticon.

as she entered the training room,she noticed that decepticon that she had though was just about to shut down the simulators "leave it on,i'll be using it next" she said as she walked towards the controls,gaining Dreadwings attention as he lowered his servo,away from the controls. he turned around to look at her "hello Airachnid,it has been long time since we last met face to face" he said as looked at her "you seem to be still online,after what i heard you tried to do while lord Megatron was away" he said as he frowned,clearly angry at her for her attemp to take over the decepticons

"well,if you were here when lord Megatron had his...episode with dark energon as Unicron was waking up,you would have realised that any sane bot had tried to do the same" she answered as she walked to controls,Dreadwing stepping to the side and out of her way as she began setting new hologram targets. "your actions were still inexcusable and as such,should have been punished" Dreadwing said angrily as he glared at her,with Airachnid ignoring his glare "well,Soundwave took care of my disobedience,so your words don't mean anything to me. now if you don't mind,i would like to train and not talk with you,unless you want to act as practice target?" she said as she turned her head towards him,raising an eyebrow at him,making it clear he was dismissed.

"fine" Dreadwing simply said as he walked out of the room,furious to her for her actions. if lord Megatron ever ordered him to snuff her filthy spark,he would do it gladly for him.

"finally,some silence" Airachnid muttered as the door closed behind Dreadwing,locking as the training protocols started. she turned towards her target,smiling as familiar looking hologram stood only few meters away from her. it was copy of Arcee in her battle stance,her blades drawn. Airachnid smiled like predator hunting her prey as she attacked,starting to battle against the hologram she kept piercing her targets,her mind wandered to other subjects as her body went into autopilot,training as her thoughts went to her time with Jack.

she had been interested on her enemies before,but she had never gotten sexually attracted to them like she had towards Jack. the human had not only almost managed to offline her by destroying her ship,he had beaten Mech twice and saved his mother from her hands and from what he heard from to rumors around the ship,he had hold at one point Megatron himself at his mercy,having a way to offline him if he wanted. Jack had also not only gone to Cybetron itself,but also returned with a way to return Orion Pax to his normal state as Optimus Prime,making Megatron furious at the boy. no cybetronian had done all these things and survived even half of them,making him unique in a way. though she knew that MECH was weak against the cybetronians where it count,they could still be given credit for all they had done as well.

as Airachnid's thought returned back to Jack,her systems started slowing down as her mind filled with desire to frag him again. she snapped out of her thoughs,focusing on her training when one of the hits from hologram target almost hit her head. she disposed of her current targets,looking around ofr more before walking to controls and shutting it down. she silently cursed as her plan had unintentionally backfired,as it had made her addictive to him and not the other way she left the training room to "relieve herself" in her quarters,she started planning a way to get Jack as addict to her as she was to pleasure he had brought her in her last visit.

-Autobot base,control room 17:28-

it was almost time for Miko's rock show,making Miko interrupt Rafael and Bumblebee's racing game and gain Jack's attention. he blinked few times,checking his internal clocks for time. he hadn't noticed that Miko and Bulkhead had returned. he looked around and saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee start a conversation Ratchet was working on his workplace. he noticed that Optimus was chatting with Fowler through communications,with Miko and Rafael trying to fight over the remote as Arcee was nowhere to be seen. he frowned a little at that

he knew that his question had affected her more than she was showing,but he really didn't care if she had fun with her partners. he was more interested on hearing if Airachnid had lied or not,since he knew that bitch had habit of lying and hurting people. however,as Arcee had answered his question,he made his final decision to keep her as a friend and partner only,not going any further than that. not at least before he could find a way to cut the connection between him and that cold hearted sexy bitch that he had fucked,listening her moaning and saying his name like prayer as he had...

Jack cut his line of though again,huffing at frustration as he pushed those thought about Airachnid on back of his mind,angry at her for forcing him to it. today however he would fight against it as long as he could,hoping that it would be enough to make her not interested on it anymore. though he suspected it might not work the way he hoped. he shook his head as he returned to his research,almost finished with it.

it was 10 min past 6 Pm (18:10) that Arcee returned to base,quiet as she transformed and walk past the others to direction of her quarters,her face emotionless. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other,knowing it meant trouble because Arcee was bothered. they didn't really care about Arcee's past actions,since that had suspected that she had been fragging Cliffjumper,though hearing it from Jack had surprised them all. they would have to clear things soon or it would grow into larger mess that could explode on their faces. as Bulkhead turned towards Optimus and opened his mouth,Optimus raised his hand as sign to stay silent as he nodded towards Rafael and Miko,who were unaware of the situation. Bulkhead closed his mouth as Optimus lowered his hand,moving towards the hallway and heading into direction of Arcee's quarters. Bulkhead knew that if anyone could talk Arcee out of what she was going through,it would be Optimus. Bulkhead turned towards Bumblebee again,starting their chat again as Jack gave Rafael back his laptop as Miko continued watching her show on tv.

"thanks for borrowing it,Rafael" he said as he smiled at younger boy,receiving small smile back as Rafael started to typing on the computer,starting to search the net for any sign of autobots caught on pics that were posted there. Jack looked around,noticing that Optimus had left the room,most likely to talk with Arcee. he had noticed when she came back to base,though he had stayed silent and finished his research on the subjects he read about.

he was hoping that he hadn't said anything that had hurt Arcee emotionally or made her hate him...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: want me to read your reviews? give me some. next chapter have next lemon scene of Airachnid/Jack pairing,and in kinky way ;)


	9. Chapter 8 : Payback is a bitch

Important note to readers.

i will be publishing chapter 9 in 2.1.2014 (day,month,year) , so i want at least 20 reviews before that.

by the way,any comments about this notice will not be counted as review. i want reviews about story and any possible plot twists and things to add to it. and i will not be making this like other 2 ongoing Jack/Airachnid stories out there where Jack turns into predacon like cybetronian/something hydrid.

now to chapter 8,the last one before Christmas and New Year.

oh,and merry Christmas and happy New Year on my part,love you readers and your support so far.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 8 : Payback is a bitch

-Autobot base, Arcee's quarters-

Arcee was...quiet. more than usually.

Optimus was standing on the doorway to her quarters,watching her as she was laying on her back on her bench,her optics open as she watched the roof of her quarters and ignored him. when he had arrived at her quarters,the door had been open and Arcee in deep though. though he noticed when her optics moved slightly to his direction,meaning she had noticed his presence as he had his arms crossed,she continued to watch the roof instead of saying anything.

Optimus sighed wearily as he continued to watch her,uncrossing his arms and standing straight "what is bothering you,Arcee? if you fear that we despise you for keeping your actions secret,your wrong. we were suspecting it when you would spend so many nights in Cliffjumper's quarters,but let it pass since it wasn't our business. and no,it wasn't any of us that told Jack abou-" "it's not about that. i'm not shamed about it being revealed,i'm embarrassed that Jack knew about it and asked so boldly about it" Arcee cut his speech off,sitting up and turning towards Optimus,looking the ground "i'm afraid of what Jack thinks about me now that he knows. his my partner and close friend" she continued as Optimus walked to her,taking seat next on the bench and just listened "i don't want him to hate me or think that i'm someone who would frag everyone i meet. his more important to me than any of my precious partners,who were only lovers,not my sparkmates" she kept talking as her voice began to crack "i might be in love with him,so i can't lose him,Optimus. his too valuable to me to lose and ...-" her emotions came back with full force as she sobbed,her lips shivering as she hugged Optimus,crying and trying to get emotional support from him

Optimus was surprised at her confession and was happy for her to finally find someone close to her to break the ice that was around her spark after so many deaths of her partners. he wrapped his arms around her,patting her lightly in the back as she sobbed against his chest "Jack doesn't think that your someone like that. your still close to him,and i am sure that he might return those feelings you have for him" he said in comforting voice,keeping his arms around her as she cried her heart out. she was the closest thing for Elita One he had,and he was closest to family she had since she and her sisters were separated in the war. she knew they were alive,since they had been given life at the same time,making them mentally connected.

as Arcee kept crying,calming longer she kept crying,Optimus was hoping that Jack didn't do anything to hurt her. he would have chat with Jack about how close Arcee was to breaking point when he had been shot by decepticon,making her mind fragile thing. she had become sensitive emotionally with her connection to Jack,proving to him that Arcee had chosen her sparkmate before she became aware of it herself.

he was just hoping that Jack would return those feelings as well,since Optimus knew how Jack felt about her. Jack was only thing that kept Arcee going,meaning if he did anything wrong,he could break her. Optimus just hoped that Jack would possibly chose her as his sparkmate as well,or at least maintain close relationship with her...

-control room-

Jack was feeling shiver creep up his spine as he felt familiar link open,though no presence came into his mind. "_what the hell is that bitch doing?_" he though as he frowned a little,though it was cover as he had been annoyed with Miko for last half an hour,since she had taken her guitar and started playing again with Bulkhead while Rafael and Bumblebee had started chatting little further away from Miko and her guitar playing. "could you lower the volume Miko before Ratchet decides that your guitar would be better in pieces" Jack said in loud voice,though she barely heard him with her guitar and loudspeakers on high settings. as Miko ignored him,he frowned more as he felt small twitch in the link between him and Airachnid,as if testing about it.

Jack walked to Miko as he felt Airachnid trying to sneak her way into his mind,with minor headache starting to form as he felt her finally slip into his mind. he knew that she couldn't read his memory banks,or she would have already told Megatron the location of the autobot base. "_i have no interest to help him hurt you,dear_" he could hear her sadistic voice within his mind,as his anger grew when he finally reached where Miko was playing her guitar "Lower that noise down or i swear i will shut it down" Jack yelled at her,gaining her attention even though he was sure that she didn't hear what he said. "what?i didn't hear you" Miko said as she stopped playing "i was saying that could you lower that volume down? i can feel a headache starting to form with all that noise" Jack said to Miko,glaring at her while Ratchet turned his head towards Jack,interested of what he had heard since cybetronians didn't get headache unless something was wrong with their systems. he watched as Jack gave small lecture to Miko about playing so loud,before physically relaxing as he walked back to small chair he had been on,sitting back on it as he rubbed his temples. he knew he would later talk to Jack about it,and check his systems for anything that could cause a problem as he turned back to his work

Jack on other hand could feel small headache in his head as Airachnid mentally occupied it,though he knew that if the link was severed,she would return to her own body instead of being trapped in his "_as if i was as stupid as Megatron was with his psychic patch_" Airachnid said to him as she read (more like heard,but you get the point) his thoughts "_Soundwave was good enough to make small devices to link 2 pretenders and one cybetronian together,in case one of them got caught. it was initially planned to use them in intelligence gathering,but after Megatron ordered the research to be stopped since he deemed it useless to him,Soundwave had put the project aside_" Airachnid explained,answering his thoughts. "_how the hell did you get them in the first place?_" Jack though angrily at her,feeling a shiver up his spine as he could feel her sadistic smile "_i bargained with him when he was alive,since i was planning to use them. he would give me 2 full version pretenders,one male and one female, and few modifications that i could install,and all i would have to do was to get him few...specimen for his experimentations with psychic patch and other things. of course when i found out that they were more suited for imitating species like you humans,i decided to put them aside for later use" _she said as he could just imagine whatever this decepticon scientist could do with autobot prisoners. "_that sounds like you. now get the hell out of my mind_" Jack though angrily as he started pushing her into smaller place within his mind,feeling her presence leave his mind as she had no interest to stay in it any longer. whatever she had wanted was left unsaid as the link between them closed,thought he knew she would be back when he would go to sleep mode.

"Jack,you okay?" Ratchet said as he shook Jack's shoulder a little,gaining his attention as he blinked few times "yeah,i'm are you asking?" he asked as he looked at younger boy,who was looking at him with worried expression "well,you have been looking at the wall for last half hour,staying completely still" Ratchet said,making Jack check his internal clock and noticing it was already 20:52. "yeah,sorry about that,i was just...thinking about something" Jack said as he rubbed back of his neck as he told small white lie to younger boy in front of him. it was half true,but he wasn't thinking about something,more like with someone

"alright,see you at school" Rafael said as he ran to Bumblebee,who had already transformed into his vehicle mode,opening his side door to let Rafael in. Jack noticed that Miko and Bulkhead had already left,so he waved as Rafael as they speed out of the base. after they left,he sighed as he rubbed his temples again,feeling small need for energon fill "Jack,are you okay? you haven't been acting like yourself" Ratchet said as he walked up to him,taking small scanner and was ready to scan Jack if needed "yeah i'm fine,just getting use to this all. so was there something you needed?because i need to get some energon in my systems,it's giving me an headache about it" he said as he looked at Ratchet who was looking at him with suspicious look on his face

"no,there wasn't anything else i need. however if your feeling like somethings wrong,you come straight to me,alright" Ratchet ordered as he gave Jack the look of seriousness. Jack only nodded as he began walking walking towards his quarters,feeling that Ratchet was watching him as he left the control room. it was weird,since Ratchet had never taken concern on his health before,though after what had happened few weeks ago,it wouldn't be surprise to him if Bulkhead and Bumblebee were taking very close look on Miko and Rafael while Ratchet took his concern for their safety seriously.

as he walked pass Arcee's quarters,he wondered if he should go there and talk with her,before deciding against it. she would come to him when she was ready to talk about what was in her mind,though it was Jack's fault that she was in her current state. he should have talked to her in private about it,but he had asked that question before he had realised what he had actually said.

he sighed as he continued walking towards his quarters,his mind wondering about tomorrow. his mother had dropped his schoolbooks and backpack to autobots,telling them to give them to him. since he had moved to autobot base,he was given permission by his mother if he continued school,though others though it was decided that it would be best for Jack to continue school rather than be full time helping autobots.

he wondered how would others react to his disappearence. he had been told that they had informed his school that he had been in an accident,but most of students learned about it after one of teachers told his son about it,which spread across school. Miko had heard about it when she had been in detention again,this time giving piece of her mind to her gum teacher when told to be more active. she had told him that she heard vince talk about it with his friends,and discussing how it could have happened while teacher was searching for one of students who had tried to skip detention.

apparently most of school though he had been in accident because of his motorcycle,though some had been against it since they had seen 'Sadie' driving his motorcycle,making it clear that he had not been on motorcycle accident. there were also many theories around the school,though most of people ignored his presence and now his disappearance,only talking about it when someone mentioned it.

Jack's thoughts were cut off as he arrived at his quarters,opening the door and walking inside. he stretched a little,before walking towards the mirror. he knew he should be getting refill of energon,but he needed to do something first before that. as he stopped in front of the mirror,he could see his face on it,his blue optics glowing on the reflection. he frowned,since he knew that they would draw attention to him when he would return tomorrow to school. as he brought his face closer to mirror,he filled his eyes to change appearance,he felt sharp pain in his left optic. in instinct he closed it,feeling the pain disappear suddenly as he opened his optic again.

he could see his optic look like normal eye,his iris blue with small glow,though it would be easy to miss when in well lighted room. he filled his other optic to do the same,feeling sharp pain in his right optic and almost closing it completely too,though he could see the surface shift into new appearance of human eye.

Jack smiled at himself as he inspected himself,noticing that he could almost fool even himself to believe he was human,though he knew that he wasn't anymore. he walked to the door that linked to storage room next to his quarters,opening the door and walking inside. as he looked around,he noticed that everything was as he had left them. he walked to energon cube next to main door,opening it and taking his poorly made mug,before filling it and drinking from it. as he was feeling the cold feeling on his throat as he drank,he decided that since he had few hours to spend,he could make improved version of mug to himself. as he had enough of energon for now,he filled his mug and walked towards the computers and scrap metal on the corner. as he set his mug that was filled with energon on top of one of the computers,he made mental list what he would need.

as he gathered metal scraps on the table for 2 goblets,he realised something very important that he hadn't noticed earlier. he didn't have anything to use to connect the metal pieces to form a goblets. he had managed to form his mug by bending metal,but he would need something to use to weld the metal to form goblets. he frowned a little as he walked to tools on side,searching through them for welder. he did find one,but he noticed that it didn't have fuel source to use.

Jack gave heavy sigh as he set the welder next to his mug filled with energon. he didn't have anything he could use to fuel the welder to weld metals together. he would use oil but the tank was empty and they didn't have any around the base,since army had cleaned most of things out when they left and formed it better for autobots. as he reached for his mug,he realised something as he looked at it.

energon could work as fuel source to weld,though he didn't know how powerful it would be. "well,it's better than nothing" he muttered to himself as he opened the tank of welder,before emptying the mug into it. it was small tank,meaning it was almost full when he emptied the energon from the mug to it. he smiled as he turned the welder on,before quickly lowering the feed as the flame went almost meter from the end of it. he sighed in relieve as he began to work,bending and welding metal together to form 2 normal sized goblets. it took only 10 min to do this,as he after that shut down the welder as he lowered it on the table,checking his work as metal cooled down in the air. he could see small mistakes,though they would still hold the energon for drinking.

as he finished checking his work,he checked how much energon he had used. the tank was half liter worth of energon,and he had used only about 5 % of it. with quick calculation on his head,he counted the efficiency of welder he was using with consumption rate. he sighed as he left the goblets on the table with the welder,walking towards his quarters and closing the door after him.

as Jack shifted his clothing to t-shirt and pants,he sat on the bed as he checked his internal clock. it was only 21:03 ,meaning it was quite early,but he knew that he would sleep little longer since he would have to deal with certain bitch while in sleep mode. he checked his classes for next day,smiling as he noticed that first one started at 10:00,meaning he would wake in around 8:00 and ready himself for school. as he layed himself on the bed and covered himself with bedcovers,though he wouldn't need them as he couldn't feel coldness. he closed his eyes as he turned his sleep mode on,feeling himself fall asleep. his last thoughts were about what would await him before his body went into sleep mode.

-Jack's dream-

_Jack stood on the door to replica of his old room,looking at it. he sighed in relieve as certain someone was not there,closing the door as he sat on his bed,small screen opening in front of him,showing his internal clock. he noticed that time was moving was,hours were minuts and minutes were seconds. as he sat there,he could feel shiver in his spine as he felt familiar presence enter his mind,his internal clock slowing down so minutes were like hours and seconds were like minutes. as he checked his internal clock,he noticed that it had been according to his internal clock about 2 hours before Airachnid had arrived,proving that his systems were working fine._

_he could hear her steps on the stairs,before door to his room opened and there she stood,in her human appearance. she smiled at him,as Jack felt anger starting to rise as he looked at her,though he was keeping his face blank. "you look bothered,what happened my Jack?" Airachnid said as she stood at the doorway,leaning against it as Jack looked at her,her outfit revealing little more of her breasts. she knew by that distracted look Jack had as he gave her small glare that something had indeed happened that day,making her smirk a little "nothing that concerns you" he answered it bitter tone as he glared at her,before sighing and laying down on the bed,his legs still over the side as he crossed his arms behind his head and watched the roof of his old room._

_Airachnid watched him,noticing that Jack wasn't looking over her as she had hoped. she knew that he had some desires,and even got some taste of them (she could feel herself get horny as she though about last night) but they still didn't make him ready to ravage her at first sight,making her aware what attractive she found about him. he was damn stubborn on his morals,and to him she was annoyance. she would change that later,as she was too distracted with wetness between her legs to think proper way to make him see her as a ally or lover._

_as she walked to closer to him,she noticed that he was in deep though and ignoring her presence. she frowned a little as she walked to bed,climbing on it and straddling him,drawing him out of his thoughts as she gently pushed him back against the bed as he tried to rise to sitting position,smirking as he gave her small glare as she moved her womanhood against him,sending shiver on her spine for the feeling._

_"now tell me" she said as she lowered herself,her face close to his as she licked her lips "what's bothering you?i can't have any fun if your sulking the whole time" she said as Jack's optics turned purple for the moment,before turning back blue. as they both held each other's gaze,both too stubborn to let other one win. it was Jack who closed his eyes first,taking deep breath as he opened his eyes,as small screen appeared next to them. as Jack nodded his head towards the screen,Airachnid turned her gaze to it as she laid her head on his chest,much to his annoyance. he knew that while she was here,it was only matter of time before she would get what she wanted. he however was trying to fight the temptation to ravish her like he had last night,since it seemed it was only way for her to leave him alone._

_as Jack continued to wonder what to do,Airachnid watched the screen with interest as it was video of day's event from Jack's eyes. she openly laughed at how Arcee looked away shamed and embarrassed,making Jack glare at her,though she ignored it as she continued watching. the video skipped from Arcee leaving the base to returning back,with her face blank as she walked past others to her own quarters. Airachnid noticed Optimus silence Bulkhead and nod towards the kids as big stupid autobot was going to talk about sensitive material like that in front of kids. she smiled at herself as she realised that she was slowly corrupting the youthful boy beneath her,as she rubbed his growing erection her hand._

_however she wasn't expecting Jack to violently throw her off from top of him and against the wall. as she recovered herself,she looked at him in surprise as he sat up,glaring at her "if you don't mind,i'm not interested to do that again with you" Jack said in bitter sweet tone,smirking slightly as the though came to his head as his optics turned red "it's no wonder you were so eager in wanting to fuck me last night,since it's clear that none would willingly have you" he said as he kept smirking,noticing Airachnid get angry as her spiderlegs came from her back,throwing herself on top of him again as she took hold of his throat with one arm,another in fist aimed towards his head. he managed to catch the fist coming towards him with his left arm as his right took grip just as strong on her throat,her spiderlegs going through the bed and sinking into it as she glared at him_

_"you better watch what you say,Jack. i'm not in the mood to deal with you right now,since i have enough to worry about myself" she said bitterly,before realising what she had said as Jack raised an eyebrow to her "oh,and what would that be?don't tell me your stating to act like Knock out with his paint job" he said,smirking as his optics turned purple,making her even angrier as she pressed herself fully against his body,moving her face close to his "no,i have to deal with Dreadwing. i'm sure you heard about him from Optimus and how he failed to kill 3 of your friends" she said as she licked her lips,weird feeling growing within her "it's possible that Megatron will order my spark extinguished since he never forgets people who have crossed him" she finished as both of them glared at each other,equal hatred and tension between them_

_neither of them knew what came over them as they both pulled each other to rough kiss,freeing their hands and hastily taking each others clothes off,their desire fueled with their anger to each other. it was as soon as both of them were completely naked,their clothes all over the room,that Airachnid rubbed her slightly swollen womanhood against his hard erection,shivering for the feeling as she moved her mouth to his throat,just as he moved to hers,leaving each other hickeys as they moved to sitting position,Airachnid straddling him while Jack sat on the bed,moving his kissed on her breasts. needy moan came from Airachnid as she couldn't take it anymore,pushing Jack hard against the bed as she hovered over him,taking his erection on her hand,rubbing it slightly as she guided it to opening of her womanhood._

_it was then when Airachnid threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as Jack suddenly took hold of her hips and pushed himself inside her hard,tip of his cock pushing against her cervix hard. Jack gave groan as Airachnid began riding him,wrapping her arms around his next as they kissed and fucked aggressively,ignoring that they were ready to kill each other few min ago. as they continued,Jack kept the pace by pulling her up and down by her hips,Airachnid wrapped her legs around his waist. it was then that Jack pushed Airachnid on her back,fuccking her aggressively as their kiss ended,Airachnid throwing her head back and moaning,almost screaming in pleasure as Jack kept ravishing her. as he fastened the pace,fucking her harder and pushing himself deeper,he could her her moan his name like prayer as her mind was blank with pleasure,moaning and screaming in pleasure like bitch in heat. they both could feel themselves come close,and by feeling other twitch a little drove them to even more aggressively fuck. Airachnid screamed on top of her lungs as her eyes rolled on back of her head,her back bending as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist,her toes curling as her orgasm came to her with more force than before. Jack's own release came as he could feel her inner walls take tight hold of his cock,pushing himself deep inside as he painted walls of her womb with his hot,thick white sperm. they both enjoyed their orgasms,riding them as they stayed still,refusing to move before it was over._

_as their orgasms ended,their mind starting focusing as they panted heavily,Jack's head on her shoulder as her eyes were closed,feeling tired after their act. it came as a lovely surprise to her as Jack started fucking again after few moments,feeling her pussy more sensitive after heavy pounding Jack gave her as she started moaning again in pleasure,keeping her legs around his waist as she pushed her fingernails on his shoulders,her eyes closed as she started moaning his name again,their pace fastening and their sex turning rough once again,soon returning to screaming in pleasure and fast and deep pace as they continued._

_it was nearly 2 hours according to Jack's internal clock (you know,mins turned to hours,meaning it was very long time) and many of their shared orgasms later,that they both felt too exhausted to continue. as Jack laid on his back,Airachnid on top of his as his cock was still deep within her,filling last of his sperm into her womb,her head on his chest and panting heavily that they both cleared their minds from their moment of sex again._

_"well,that was unexpected" Airachnid mumbled against his chest,too tired to raise her head as Jack's hand stayed on her lower back,while other moved the covers over them "yeah,i wasn't planning it to end like this again" Jack chuckled a little,making her smile weakly on his comment. they both felt shiver of pleasure as Jack moved her a little,finally pulling out of her as she moved to rest next to him,her head still on his chest as they both could feel their energy slowly return. "fine,i agree that we should do this every night. it seems that we can't avoid it even if we tried" Jack finally said after moments of silence,making her lick her lips as she started slowly kissing his neck again "that's good" Airachnid only answered as she moved her hand towards his erection,starting to play with it as it grew big and hard on her hand again,making her smile as she straddled him again,the bed covers moving from her shoulders to her hips. as she was about to raise her hips to have him enter her again,his hands suddenly came to her hips and held her against his lap,not letting her move. she raised eyebrow at him as she looked surprised at his serious face "but only if you stop trying to kill autobots and stay silent about this" Jack said in serious tone_

_Airachnid sighed as she lowered her body against his,her chest on his as she licked his lips,too horny to consider the offer too much "fine,just fuck me already" she said as she felt Jack raise her hips again,guiding himself on her entrance before pushing himself into her in one go. Airachnid threw her head back as she moaned,her swollen pussy wrapping around his big cock (it was even bigger because of their actions in past 2 hours) tightly as they started again,moaning and groaning as they kept fucking each other,sinking into pleasure again like earlier..._

_(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)_

remember to comment for more.

Ps. Jack and Airachnid have not fallen in love,just agreed to satisfy their lust of sex. you'll find them disagreeing with each other even more in future chapters.


	10. Chapter 9 : Back to school

Author notes: this chapter has been posted earlier than intended because of constant annoyance few people caused

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 9 : Back to school

-Jack's quarters, 8:00-

Jack groaned as he woke from his pleasure filled dream,little annoyed it had to end. as he sat up and started focusing his mind,he could feel shiver in his spine as familiar presence left his mind. for some reason,every time she entered and left,he could feel shiver in his spine (or whatever is cybetronian version of it). he couldn't figure out why,but he suspected he would get used to it in years to come.

as Jack stood from the bed,we walked to the mirror as his clothes shifted,transforming to his normal looks. as he stopped in front of the mirror,he frowned as he noticed his optics had turned to their normal look again. as he sighed,he was ready for pain as he shifted his optics to look like human eyes again...and was surprised when he couldn't even feel it when he changed his eyes. he blinked few times as he brought his face closer to mirror,switching few times between his optics and human eyes,noticing it didn't hurt anymore like first time.

as Jack looked at himself on the mirror,he tried to figure out the lag of pain "_what happened?_" he though as he frowned a little "_did my pain receptors shut down?or was it only once in lifetime experience?_" Jack tried to think reasons as he checked his systems,noticing that his pain receptors were still online. "_once in lifetime it seems then_" he sighed as he moved towards his bed,taking already packed school pack and moving towards the storage door to fill his energon levels. was lucky that he didn't spend so much energon as others,meaning it would be 3 to 4 weeks before first cube was empty.

[au note: 20 cubes,last about 2 years with his spending (not counting using energon as possibly fuel source for welder or any future planned events) meaning it takes about 83.3% of one energon cube per month]

he put his back pack on next to the door as he picked one of the goblets he made yesterday and walked to energon cube,filling it full and drinking,feeling the cold energon go through his throat as his energon tanks filled to right levels. satisfied,he walked back his backpack,setting the goblet next to the other as he picked his backpack and walked out of storage and heading towards control room. as he checked his internal clock,he noticed it was 8:23 ,leaving him with plenty of time before his first class starts. as he walked to control room,he noticed Bulkhead and Bumblebee playing with lobbing ball while Ratchet and Optimus were talking,Arcee nowhere to be seen.

"where's Arcee?" Jack asked as he walked to Optimus who just finished his conversation with Ratchet and turned towards him,opening his mouth to say something "she went to patrol,saying she needed to clear her head" Bulkhead answered before Optimus said anything,continuing to play with Bumblebee as Optimus closed his mouth,thinking a little before opening it again "i'll be driving you today to school,since she is on the patrol" he said as he lowered himself,his palm open next to Jack as sign to hop on it,which Jack did before Optimus raised himself to standing position and walked on other side of the control room,continuing to hallway "i need to talk with you about what happened yesterday" he said as he came to stop,enough far from others so they couldn't hear them.

Jack nodded as he turned his attention to his face,waiting for him to talk "Arcee has been...emotionally unstable after what happened to you few weeks ago" he said as he looked at Jack,who nodded in understanding "yesterday after your bold question,some of those emotions came to surface,making her hurt for the fact that you questioned her like that. so i recommend that you watch where and what you say,because her emotional wounds have yet to completely heal" he continued,Jack nodding as he looked away little ashamed "i know i should have talked to her in private,but...it came out before i realised i had said it" he confessed as he turned his head towards Optimus again "and what she told really doesn't change anything how i feel for her but i'll be sure to not do or say anything that might hurt her or our friendship more" he said as Optimus nodded in approval "however you should let her know that you do not feel any different for her,as she needs your support to heal old wounds" Optimus said as he turned back towards control room and started walking there.

as they entered control room,Optimus lowered Jack to human area before walking to controls to search for any decepticon activity. Jack sat on the couch as he checked his internal clock,showing it was 8:34 ,leaving him with 56 min before he had to leave for school. as he picked up the remote and started switching between channels to find something interesting,he didn't notice Bulkhead and Bumblebee to turn their head towards his direction,before nodding to each other. they had figured that chat between Optimus and Jack had to do something with Arcee,because there wasn't any other reason other than that to talk outside of their range of hearing. they returned to throwing the lobbing ball to each other,spending their time to do something other than wait for decepticon activity.

it was 20 min later when Arcee came from her patrol,transforming and walking towards Optimus "any decepticon activity yet?" she asked as he stopped in front of him,back to her normal self,though there was still her inner mess with Jack. "the decepticons have been quiet since Dreadwing joined their ranks. however i suspect Megatron may have something planned for him,so we must be ready for anything" he said as he turned to face her "however,since your back,you could drive Jack to school today" Optimus said as Arcee froze,her face blank few sec before she nodded "alright. Jack,you ready to go?" Arcee asked as she gave Jack small smile,turning towards him as he picked up his backpack and walked down from human area,stopping next to her leg "alright Arcee,ready to go" Jack said as Arcee transformed into motorcycle.

as Jack hopped on,Arcee shifted a little "didn't you forget something?" she said,staying still as Jack looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "oh yeah,sorry about that" he said as motorcycle helmet slowly formed around his head,looking like the one he had left to his mothers house. others were silent,looking at him as the helmet finished forming "ready to go" Jack said,tapping side of Arcee a little "how in the allspark you did that?" Ratchet said as he looked at Jack,making him turn his head towards Ratchet and open the front of his helmet "same way my clothes are made. it's a nanobots,i'll explain to you later" he simply answered as he closed the front of his helmet,taking hold of control bars just as Arcee started driving out of base.

Ratchet and Optimus watched them as they left,each having their own thoughts. while Optimus was smiling a little,seeing that their friendship was repairing before they could even talk about yesterday,Ratchet was frowning a little at the new information. when he had scanned Airachnid's pretender,he had not detected any sort of nanobots in it,or other functions Jack seemed to already use. he would have to check it again for any other surprises,and scan Jack completely too.

he could not let anything happen to kids that would give decepticons a winning change at this war.

-with Jack and Arcee-

the sun shined on the sky,clear of any clouds as Jack and Arcee drove through the desert towards Jasper,plenty of time before Jack's first class starts.

they both were silent as they moved closer to Jasper,focusing on the road and their surroundings as awkward silence was between them,both of them knowing that they had pretended for sake of others that their bond was the same. neither of them knew how to start talking about their current situation,so they stayed silent as they drove closer to the town.

it was Jack who said the first words as they entered the town,moving slower as 'Sadie' appeared behind Jack,arms around Jack's middle as if she was really there driving with Jack,with his backpack between them. "i want to talk with you later about what happened yesterday" he simply said as they stopped at the red lights,waiting for them to turn green. "alright" 'Sadie' said behind him as they watched cars pass them,waiting for the lights to turn green.

as they continued to go closer to Jack's school, he held his right arm on side of her vehicle form in relaxing manner "don't worry,your past actions don't matter to me" he said before moving his arm back to controls before they drove to school yard,parking before Jack hopped out of her vehicle mode,looking around to see if anyone was close by. seeing no one,he recalled the nanobots that formed his helmet,looking soon like his normal self as 'Sadie' moved to take the controls. "I'll see you later,partner" she said in little happier tone as she drove off,Jack smiling a little as he watched her drive out of school yard before he checked his internal clock,seeing it was 9:23 . he sighed as he turned towards the school,looking at it as he moved to stairs of the school,opening the school doors as he walked inside and headed towards his locker.

he noticed few students walking on the hallways,some of them too starting first class at 10:00 and few who were simply skipping the first class or coming late. one of the latter ones were Vince,who was talking with his friends as Jack walked past them,opening his locker and taking the right books for the day. he could feel Vince look at him,and with side of his vision could see Vince considering to come to talk to him (more like bully him),before deciding against it as teacher walked past them,dragging one of the students who was bleeding from nose and had black eye towards principles office as other student followed behind them,his head bowed as he was in little worse shape.

Jack let out sigh in relieve as he closed his locker,moving toward the direction his first class of the day would be,away from Vince and his friends as they started talking about his return to school. as he kept walking,classes started ending and students coming out of classrooms,filling the halls as they went their own business,heading different directions. he didn't notice as Sierra and her friend pass him,or that Sierra stopped to turn his direction,looking surprised as she began realising who she had passed.

as he continued walking,his mind wandered as he didn't hear Sierra calling his name over the sound of other students talking,soon out of her sight as he walked up the stairs to second floor. Sierra's friend started talking to her,dragging her to direction of lockers as she started talking about plans after school,taking Sierra's mind out of Jack as they moved towards Vince and his friends.

Jack stopped at the end of hallway,looking out of the window as he leaned against the wall,since there wasn't any place to sit. as he watched cars passed the school,small clock appeared on his left optic's sight,showing it was 9:40 already. as the clock disappeared,he looked around,seeing few students who were at the same class as he starting to slowly gather near the classroom. first class would be math,then english language and after that religion. he never understood why it had to be as subject in school,as he didn't believe in god.

as he returned his attention to the outside,he had feeling like he had missed something,though he quickly banished the though as nothing more than anxiety for returning to school. he could see cars pass by the school,people walking on the sidewalk,with few students sneaking out of school area to get smoke or just skip next class. as he continued to watch,Sierra and her friend walked in the hallway his direction as they separated from Vince and his friends,as they headed towards other direction. Sierra and her friend were talking,not knowing that Jack was in the end of the hallway before they came close,as they shared the class with Jack.

"hey Jack" Sierra said as she walked up to him,making him turn his head to their direction "you haven't been in school in few weeks. what happened?" she asked as Jack turned his whole body towards them,showing he was interested to talk with them "umm...little accident happened,nothing serious obviously but enough to cause me to be away few weeks. did anything interesting happen while i was away?" he rubbed back of his head as he changed subject,nervous as he talked to them. as Sierra started speaking about events in past few weeks,Jack listened as he noticed something different.

he didn't feel so attracted to her like before,feeling more like talking to friend than the person he had crush on. as Jack asked few questions here and there while Sierra kept talking,mentioning that one of the teachers had caused incident by having sex with other teacher boldly in school WC and had forgotten to lock the door and talking about what happened after that. (they had been fired)

Sierra's friend however noticed as she too had joined the conversation and filling few holes in Sierra's recalling of past events,that Jack reacted differently towards Sierra. she knew that he had crush on her in the past,but now he was acting like talking to friend,not crush of his life. she was sure Vince could get something out of him to tell what had changed him,but that would have to wait as the teacher opened the classroom door,ending their conversation as they entered and took their seats,teacher starting to check who was in the class and who wasn't.

"Darby,it's good to see that you feel better to join us in the school today" teacher said as he looked at Jack,who nodded before answering "well,i am now okay to join the classes again" he simply answered as teacher nodded back,before continuing to check who was in. as the teacher finished taking the names of students in the class,he continued where he had last time left his teachings,with students taking notes and starting to work on the answers in their books.

Jack was only paying half the mind what teacher was saying as he started answering the questions in the book,calculating right answers in his head as he continued writing. "Darby" teacher said suddenly,making Jack stop and raise his head towards the front of the class,seeing others looking at his direction "could you tell what i just explained?" teacher asked,looking little annoyed. Jack blinked as he started explaining word by word exactly what teacher had said,surprising himself and the class as teacher raised eyebrow,making note that Jack had paid attention even though it had looked like he had not. as he thanked Jack,he continued to where he left on as Jack returned to writing answers in the book.

at the end of the class,teacher gave them homework that was 2 pages. most of class groaned in annoyance while Jack blinked,noticing that he had written right answers on next 17 pages already. as he walked out of class,his mind began to wander as he realised that his school scores would increase highly at this rate.

-few hours later,after last class ended-

Jack let out a sigh of relieve as he opened his locker,moving his books there before closing it. just as he closed in,fist connected to locker door next to his,making him turn his head towards the person standing there. "where have you been Darby last few weeks?" Vince asked as his friends stood behind him,trying to look intimidating "none of your business Vince" Jack answered as he turned away,starting to walk towards the school doors. Vince got annoyed that Jack ignored him so boldly,making him take hold of Jack's shoulder and turn him around,taking hold of his collar as he raised Jack into air "it's my business when i ask,Darby. no one has heard from you in few weeks" he said as Jack looked at him with blank face.

"like i said,not your business. now let go" Jack said as his iris turned purple,though Vince didn't notice as he started to get angry "you're not my boss,so don't tell me what to do" he said angrily as he pushed Jack's back against the locker "I said let go" Jack said as anger came into his voice,his iris turning crimson red as he took hold of Vince's arm with his right hand,taking firm hold and starting to bend it backwards,forcing Vince to release him as he crapped his arm in pain. Jack released his hold as landed on his feet,fixing the collar of his shirt as Vince rubbed his arm "like i said,not your business" Jack said as his iris turned back blue,turning away as he walked towards school doors,feeling Vince glare after him.

as he came closer to doors,he noticed few students looking his way and whispering to each other,clearly having seen what happened between him and Vince. he had neutral expression as he walked outside,pulling out his cellphone as he started calling for Arcee,already knowing that Miko and Rafael had left earlier. "hey 'Cee,where are you now?" he asked as he stood next to stairs,leaning on the railing as he watched parking lot "i just returned from another energon scout,i'll be there in 15 min" Arcee answered on the phone as Jack smiled a little "alright,see you then" he said as he ended the phone call,putting the cellphone on his pocket

it was then when his sensors picked rapid movement coming towards him,making him dodge the fist that Vince sent his way just in time as he turned to face angry bully "no one humiliates me,Darby. your up to beating" Vince said angrily as he send another fist toward's Jack's face,which he dodged again. as Jack frowned,his iris turned dark purple as his self-defence systems activated,making time look slower in his place

as Vince sent another fist towards his direction,he dodged it fast as he punched Vince hard on his stomach,making bully give sound of pain as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Jack however didn't stop there,rapidly aiming his other fist towards Vince's face,connecting with it as he felt Vince's nose break under the force of his fist. Vince fell on his back,taking hold of his nose with his hand and feeling blood coming out of it.

"**Alright Darby,your dead now!**" Vince yelled angrily as he jumped towards Jack,missing him as Jack quickly stepped aside and hit him in the back with his elbow,sending him to ground hard. as Vince raised himself to his feet and turned towards him,ready to attack again,they were interrupted when one of the teachers came through school doors "what's going on here?" she asked as she looked at Jack and Vince,surrounded by audience that they had gathered in their fight.

Jack relaxed as his iris turned back blue,his self-defence systems deactivating "he attacked me first,so i defended myself" Jack said as he quickly dodged the fist that Vince sent his way,taking few steps back from the injured bully "**That's it Vince,principles office NOW**" teacher yelled as she walked up to them,taking the said boy by hand "Jack,your free to go. we'll have a little chat with Vince here" she said as she dragged Vince inside,just as Arcee drove into parking lot with 'Sadie' activated.

Jack sighed as he picked his backpack and walked towards her,picking up the helmet that Arcee had retrieved from his mother's house after she had left him at school. "what was that about?" she asked as 'sadie' moved back as Jack sat on front of her,wrapping her arms around him as they drove out of parking lot "Vince was just angry at something and decided that i would be great target to take his anger on" Jack said as he tightened his hold on control bars as Arcee drove faster as they left the town and headed towards autobot base "its good thing my self-defence activated in time" he said as he relaxed physically while 'Sadie' deactivated.

as they drove towards the base,Arcee slowed down as she slowly spoke "look,about yesterday...i know what i told you might affect our things between us...-" Arcee stopped as Jack chuckled at her shy talk,before rubbing the side of her vehicle mode "don't worry about yesterday.i was just interested about it. I'm sorry i asked about it so boldly while others were around while i should have talked about it in private,but it doesn't affect how i see you. your my partner and a dear friend,and nothing is going to change that. and i really don't care what you have done in the past,your actions now will affect how i see you only" Jack said as he smiled while Arcee let her mind relax,happy yet sad as she realised that Jack saw her as partner and a friend,possible sparkmate "thanks partner" she said happily as she made her mind,marking this day as the day she would start coming closer to her partner and when she would change his feelings to match hers.

as they drove through the desert and started talking,there was still some awkward between them,but it slowly started disappearing as the came closer to base,not knowing what waited them there...

-autobot base,10 min ago-

when Jack and Arcee left the school yard,Miko and Bulkhead were playing guitar while Rafael and Bumblebee were playing on the console. Optimus was talking with Fowler on the report of finding nothing while energon hunting,while Ratchet was scanning the female pretender that belonged to Airachnid very closely. it was then when Miko's phone started ringing,making her stop playing and answer it. it was her classmate in school,talking about what had just happened,which made Miko gasp in surprise as others turned at her direction. as she finished talking to her friend,she ended the call and turned to others "my classmate called and said Jack was in the fight with Vince" she said as she smiled as others looked at her surprised

"then why are you happy about it?" Rafael asked as he paused the game,looking at Miko who turned her attention to him "because apparently Vince got angry and attacked Jack,but got beaten up instead. they would have continued but teacher came and dragged Vince to Principles office,since it's not first he was bullying others" she said as Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other,while Optimus turned his attention toward Ratchet and raised eyebrow [Au note: I don't know what you call cybetronian version,so i keep talking about them sometimes like they are human] in questioning way,making Ratchet sigh

"it must have been his defence systems activating when he fought Vince,since he wouldn't normally fight" Ratchet explained as he looked at others,who nodded in understanding. as he finished,others turned back to what they had done earlier,while Optimus was waiting for Arcee and Jack to return to base,so he could lecture Jack about using violence,even in self-defence.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Author note: so yeah,even if i didn't get 20 reviews,who cares? i have support of you readers and followers,so screw the amount of reviews,all i need is your support. i'll post chapter 10 very soon,most likely 2-3 days after this one

spoiler alert :

there will be lemon scene again with Jack/Airachnid


	11. Chapter 10 : Deadly trap

Au note : i thank you all for the support so far,but i have very important question for you fans.

has Miko ever heard Airachnid's voice? i know i should know the answer,but i would have to spend so many hours watching the series again,so please help me with this. it's going to be important thing in future chapters that i know the answer (leave it in the review)

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Dark Rebirth Chapter 10 : Deadly trap

-autobot base-

as Arcee drove into autobot base,others were quiet as she came to stop,looking at her and Jack as he hopped off,recalling his helmet as Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and started walking towards Optimus "did anything happen while we were away?" she asked,noticing the tension in the air as she stopped few meters away from Optimus,raising an eyebrow as she noticed him looking at Jack in disappointed look,making Jack stop walking as he too noticed it.

"Jack,i would like to talk you for a bit about what happened today" Optimus said as he walked to Jack,kneeling and holding his palm for him. Jack looked at him,before letting out a sigh as he walked on the palm "so you heard what happened today,huh" Jack said as Optimus stood up and walked down the hallway as Arcee began to question others where they had heard about it,with Miko yelling exited that her friend called her about it.

the rest was unheard by Jack as they moved out of hearing distance of others,stopping once Optimus checked that no one was near. "Jack" Optimus said his name as he turned his head towards him,gaining his attention "while you might have done what you did on self-defense,your new body grands you strength that could cause fatal results on humans in fight" he lectured as Jack opened his mouth to say something "and because of that,i want you to be extra careful when defending yourself against humans,even if they attack you first so that you don't cause any casualties by accident" Optimus finished as Jack looked at him,opening his mouth to say something,before closing it as he mutely looked at him and thought about his words.

"alright Optimus,i'll use force only when nessessary and make sure i don't cause fatal wounds" he said as he lowered his head,understanding that his fight with Vince could have ended differently. Optimus nodded in approval as he turned and walked back to control room,lowering Jack next to Miko and Rafael who were starting to play racing game,while Bulkhead,Arcee and Bumblebee were chatting about current situation with decepticon activity.

as Optimus walked to controls and started searching for any signs of decepticon activity,Jack was greeted by Miko and Rafael "i can't believe what you did. that should teach him a lesson for long time" Miko said excited as Rafael looked happy too,but not as happy as Miko "while i agree that he got what he deserved,i still don't like it that you fought with him" Rafael said in serious tone as Jack walked to him,kneeling to his eye level and putting his hand on younger boy's shoulder "don't worry Rafael,i wont do it again unless i have to" he said in confronting voice,knowing that Rafael hated violence since he had been bullied in school before he had met Jack.

As Miko and Rafael started playing race game [i don't know what else they play . ] Jack walked towards Ratchet,who was working on the female pretender,scanning it and few times typing something on the computer that was connected by cable to it "what are you doing Ratchet?" he asked as he climbed on top of empty pretender box,making sure it was closed before sitting on it as Ratchet turned his head towards him "i'm checking the pretender for anything that might cause harm,like transmitter or any hidden weapon systems" he said as turned,picking another scanner and pointing it at him "and since your sitting there,you don't mind if i check you better?i can't access your systems other than making you go offline,which is something i wouldn't do under any situation and i didn't have enough time to check your body for anything else before you were transferred to it" he said as Jack's eyes widened at that

"sure,go ahead" he said in calm voice as he was smiling on the inside "_maybe he finds something that connects me to Airachnid and can shut it down_" he though to himself as his eyes turned to look like optics again,glowing purple as Ratchet scanned him,though he failed to notice this as his eyes were on the screen that showed information about Jack's body.

-Decepticon warship (Nemesis)-

"Soundwave" Airachnid said as she walked past him,walking out of room as the door closed behind her automatically. she let out a sigh of relieve,happy that Megatron had not killed her off right there and then,though she knew that he was furious inside by his voice,posture and questioning tone. as she continued walking down the hallway,heading towards her quarters,she passed Dreadwing's quarter,his door open as he was cleaning his weapons

it was then when Megatron called,making her silently lean against the wall as she was interested of what Megatron wanted from Dreadwing

"Dreadwing" Megatron called as Dreadwing turned around "i am at your peck and call,lord Megatron" he answered as he bowed "i wish to trust you with a task,i would normally reserve for myself" megatron said,leaving little pause "that is,if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant" he said,making Dreadwing confused "that post belongs to Airachnid" he said,looking at the screen as he and Megatron were unaware of certain spiderbot eavesdropping their conversation "she will be missed" Megatron said as Airachnid felt furious inside "and i suggest you bring backup,she can be an handful,especially when cornered" Megatron finished after small pause as Airachnid turned away,moving towards her quarters,furious about what Megatron had commanded.

"Breakdown" she greeted him as he walked past her,heading opposite direction. it was then when she stopped,turning to look one eyed decepticon as he continued to walk down corridor,making her eyes narrow as she frowned "_most likely he will come with Dreadwing_" she though for herself as she continued her way back to her quarters,opening the door and closing it behind her when she reached it.

"_they will not try to kill me within the nemesis,since it would look bad in eyes of vehicons_" she though as she took the half empty energon cube from her table,drinking it empty as she laid down on her bench "_this is going to be difficult,killing them both_" she though as she watched the sealing of her room "_hmm...Breakdown is easy to taunt,even easier after he lost his eye to MECH_" she though,sadistic smile growing on her lips to condition of her fellow decepticon "_if i kill him first,i could possibly escape before Dreadwing calls for more backup_" she though as she finished forming her plan.

it was then when her mind returned to certain former human,making her feel angry and for some reason,nervous "_damnit,the plan was to seduce him,and now i'm addicted to him,even if it's inside his head_" she though angrily as her mind began to remember his touch,the unknown feeling of pleasure she had not felt before as he fucked her,making her moan as his hands roamed her body,making her mind blank with pleasure as he drove her closer to her release,grunting and...

"_no,i don't need to think about that now_" she though to herself as she snapped out of her daydreaming,shaking her head as she began to think a way to make him hers,so he could finally break certain autobot female and weaken the team prime "_the program should slowly do that,but it's going to take months and possibly fail if he continues to have deep connection to autobots_" she though to herself,before sadistic smile returned to her lips as she began to form plan in her head "_i could try to spend more time within his mind,as i speed up the progress,making him distance himself from others_" she thought as she finished finished forming the plan in her head,closing her optics as she opened the link to his mind,feeling some resistance before it gave away,making her enter his mind as she could see and hear what he was seeing and hearing...

-Autobot base-

Jack could feel shiver in his spine,though much weaker than before as his body had begun to register her presence in his mind,feeling small headache form,though not so big as first time she had entered,making him frown as Ratchet was comparing the data of his and Airachnid's pretender body on the computer,his optics glowing purple "_what do you want?_" he asked her within his mind,feeling her chuckle as she entered his mind,feeling his systems shifting to register her as more normal event,decreasing his headache,thought still not completely gone

"_i though it would be good time to visit you,since i have only visited so rarely when you sleep_" she said as he noticed that his systems were giving her access to his his sensors "_what is he doing?_" she questioned as small red outline surrounded Ratchet's body outline in his vision"_comparing the data he gathered from your and my pretender bodies_" he answered as she could feel her getting annoyed "_who gave him permission to tamper with my pretender?_" she questioned as he could her temper rising "_you did when you allowed Arcee and Bumblebee to take yours with mine_" he answered as Ratchet frowned,picking up Airachnid's pretender as he typed few commands on computer.

what happened next was surprise to Jack,as pretender's back shifted,and 6 long spiderlegs came out of it's back,thick as it's arms as nanobots formed them "_oh,he found about that_" Airachnid said in his mind as his optics turned blue,just in time as Ratchet turned his his eyes on him,lowering the pretender he was holding as he typed few commands on computer,spiderlegs withdrawing back into it's backside.

"Jack,apparently your pretender should have same feature as Airachnid's,so i want you to try to do the same" he said as Optimus turned his head towards them,hearing their conversation but not knowing what feature they were talking bout _"oh,this is going to be lovely surprise to them,i can't wait to see their reactions_" Airachnid said sadistically as he could feel her devilish smile within his mind,making him sigh "fine,i'll try it" he said as he lowered himself from empty storage cube,straightening himself as he began searching the right program within his systems "_here my Jack,i wanna see their reactions,especially Arcee's_" Airachnid said sadistically as program came into Jack's mind,making him frown as he initialized it.

he could feel nanobots in his back shifting as the spiderlegs began forming,feeling weird as they connected to Jack's systems. he soon noticed that nanobots keeping his appearance shifted away,making him look like pretender again as spiderlegs grew into their fully lenght,raising him from the floor about a meter as he looked at his hands,never having seen his pretender side,before checking rest of his body.

he could see the black metallic plating,with decepticon logo on his chest as the lines on his spiderlegs were purple,with his feet,hands and insides of his arms completely purple,golden and crimson lining on his legs and arms,continuing at his neck and his head looking very similar to Airachnid's,only male version [au note: Airachnid's pretender looks very similar like her own body,just scaled down (when nanobots aren't forming human looking skin like Jack has used in earlier chapters)].

he could hear someone gasp,making him turn his head towards the direction of source,seeing others looking at him with their eyes wide and surprise written in their face. the noise had come from Arcee,who was shocked to her spark at Jack's new appearance (pretender had looked like human body,just in metal plating when they had transferred Jack into it first),making her realise his similarities to Airachnid as his optics glowed dark purple.

"_ohh,i'm going to remember this forever_" Airachnid said within his mind in voice that made her sound like happiest in existence,making him frown as he shifted awkwardly again,withdrawing the spiderlegs as nanobots started forming his normal appearance again,his optics turning back blue as his foot finally touched ground,his appearance again his normal human self.

"wow Jack,that looked cool. do it again" Miko yelled exited as she was the first to come out of surprised shock "what in allspark was that?" Bulkhead asked as he looked Jack in questioning tone,making Jack turn his head towards Ratchet for explanation "it was one of the features that was in both of the pretenders,though i didn't find about it but few min ago since i didn't have enough time to scan them both before Jack was transferred to it" he explained as others nodded in understanding,looking Jack at curious look "nothing to see here,you can return to what you were doing" he waved his arms,embarrassed at the attention he was getting. others returned to what they were doing,though Jack noticed that Arcee was wearing blank expression,in deep though.

"_i wonder what's going in her mind..._" Airachnid said in sadistic voice as Arcee walked out of control room,heading towards her quarters without saying a word,making Bulkhead and Bumblebee look at her confused at her reaction. Jack shook his head as he started chatting with Ratchet about what else he would share with Airachnid's pretender,hearing her comment within his mind here and then when Ratchet was showing him all the different things they shared...

-timeskip 3 hours-

Jack let out sigh as he felt Airachnid finally leave his mind,hoping that she wouldn't be bothering him tonight as he would have to talk with Arcee. he had noticed that something was wrong with her when she had left the control room earlier. as he began to walk towards the direction of Arcee's quarters,he could hear Bulkhead and Bumblebee transform as they left the base to drive Miko and Rafael back home.

as Jack left the control room,he failed noticing that Optimus was looking at him as he walk down the corridor towards Arcee's quarters. Optimus was concerned for both him and what surprises his body holds,since according to Bumblebee,Airachnid was too willing to allow them to take the pretender to save Jack's life. it had made him keep close eye on Jack,if Airachnid had planted something that would cause them harm in future,though he suspected that she wouldn't try destroying Jack's body,since she had spend too much time modifying it according to Ratchet to simply destroy it.

as he turned to Ratchet and started discussing about the changes in Jack's pretender,frowning more and more as the conversation continued as Ratchet too talked about his concern as he explained exactly what Jack had inside his body. apparently not only did Jack have defence system,but also an arsenal of weapons at his command,with apparently incomplete systems that matched human reproduction system (apparently it was making itself complete),only it would work with cybetronians and other pretenders,which was terrifying though since cybetronians did not reproduce like organic lifeforms,they were build from allspark itself. Jack also had advanced counter-tracking systems and advanced disguise system that he now uses to make his appearance look like his old self,experimental cloaking system that autobots had created in the war,before it had been stolen by Shockwave and group of decepticons,though they had given up on the project since it was energon consuming to use. the most terrifying thing Ratchet had detected was a mental link between pretenders,though Airachnid's wasn't activated while Jack's was fully activated and doing something,though Ratchet couldn't detected any kind of signal from it.

it was clear that quite alot cybetronian weaponry and experimental systems that had been created during the war,and apparently scaled down and fitted into 2 pretenders. Ratchet had commented that the modifications were clearly made by someone very intelligent person,most likely Shockwave himself or someone else who was smart enough to create them.

while Ratchet had disabled most of these systems from Airachnid's pretender,he said in concern though that he could not disable them permanently,only temporally and would slowly be activated again when pretender was activated,though it would take weeks to be fully activated. as Optimus frowned at this and moved to his quarters to think about this,he felt that they were missing something that could be possibly dangerous. for now,they would have to watch Jack carefully in case of anything Airachnid might have done...

-decepticon warship (nemesis- [Au note: this happens exactly same time as the one above this]

Airachnid could feel herself return to her body,slowly opening her optics as she raised herself into sitting position,feeling light headed by after effects of being in Jack's mind. while her body was getting more used to this,it still bothered her since she felt it every time she returned to her own body. as she cleared her head,she was almost startled when someone knocked her door. she slowly stood up,taking hold of table in her quarters to keep her balance as she felt dizzy,making her way to door as her sense of balance returned.

as she opened it,she could see Dreadwing and Breakdown standing there "lord megatron has ordered us to inspect energon spike that was detected in area humans call 'south america' . so when your ready,meet us at ground bridge" Dreadwing said as he and Breakdown turned away,moving towards the direction of ground bridge.

Airachnid looked around her quarters,knowing she would not be returning here again,seeing the empty room (well,bench and table aside,it's empty) and feeling lucky that she didn't have to worry about anything she used to own falling into incinerator. she smiled devilishly as turned away and walked out of her quarters,closing the door behind her as she started to walk where Dreadwing and Breakdown had went.

as she arrived at the ground bridge,she noticed that they stopped talking when she walked in the room "alright,let's go" Airachnid said as she nodded to vehicon in control of ground bridge,green vortex opening to their destination as they walked though it "_and so it begins_" Airachnid though as she talking "am i only one here who thinks this is overkill on lord Megatron's part?" she questioned as she walked past them,stopping few meters away "i mean,dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike" she said as she smiled inside "Megatron knows me and Dreadwing here get the job done" Breakdown said as he walked next to Dreadwing,stopping there "actually,i was preferring to Dreadwing and myself"Airachnid said as she turned around,small smile on her lips "_so it begins_" she though as Breakdown took few steps towards her before Dreadwing spoke "Breakdown,remain on task. this must be a unified effort" he said as Airachnid continued where he left "indeed Breakdown. i know we have never seen eyes to eye,but that doesn't mean we can't 'patch' things up" she said as she winked at him with smile on her lips at her obvious insult.

"**that's it**" Breakdown yelled angrily as he ran towards Airachnid "don't" Dreadwing said as he tried to stop him. Airachnid flipped backwards before transforming into her spider form,shooting web in midair on Breakdown's only eye,blinding him. as he tried angrily remove it,his hand got stuck on the web as he tried to pull it away,falling face first on the ground as Airachnid dodged the blast that Dreadwing send her way,jumping for tree to tree before firing her web towards him. he managed to dodge first 2 tries,before third hit him and tied him up against the tree behind him,but not before managing to hit the tree Airachnid was in,making her fall and hit 2 branches,breaking them as she hit the ground. as she raised her head,she noticed one of her spiderlegs had broken in half.

it was then when Breakdown came running,finally managing to rip the webbing out of his face as he started blasting towards Airachnid,who dodged and started running away from him. as he started running after her,they could hear Dreadwing shout "Breakdown,don't be a fool,release me" which was ignored as he gave chase to Airachnid "that's it,keep running towards me" she though as she jumped from tree to tree,leaving energon trail before stopping and making quick trap,before laying on the ground as if she was weak.

as Breakdown finally reached her,having followed her energon trail,she backed away from him against the rocks as if scared. he transformed his hand into hammer as he took few steps towards her,laughing "easy prey" he said as he raised his hand to strike her down...

only to have his hand get stuck in midair by Airachnid's webbing. as he tried to move his hand to strike her down,it became clear it wouldn't move as she smiled devilishly at him. he turned his head to glare at her,just before she struck him with her remaining spiderlegs. only thing that he could do was give shout of pain as Airachnid ripped him apart with smile on her face...

-timeskip-

the forest was silent as Airachnid arrived at the cave that was once decepticon energon mine,now depleted of it. as she walked inside,she could hear someone speaking. interested,she walked deeper into the mine,walking into large,empty chamber just as Starscream backed away from insecticon into small hole in the wall. she smiled as she watched,seeing insecticon trying to reach him "fine,keep the energon. i hope you choke on it" she could hear Starscream saying as she sat on the pile of rocks,calling mentally the insecticon to her.

as in stopped trying to reach Starscream and walked towards her,she smiled as looked at it "yes,minion. approach me" she said as it stopped in front of her "obey me" she ordered as she mentally commanded him "worship me" she said as the insecticon kneeled before her,making her smile as she controlled the insecticon...

-autobot base-

Jack and Arcee walked into the control room,tension between th0em after their chat as they noticed that Bulkhead and Bumblebee had come back from driving Miko and Rafael home "where's Optimus?" Arcee asked as she looked around,noticing that prime wasn't anywhere on sight as Jack walked up the stairs to human area,leaning against the railing as he stopped at the top of them "at his quarters. he needed some rest" Ratchet said as he was scanning for decepticon activity.

Arcee nodded as she turned towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee "i'll be going to training room,so which one is coming with me?" she asked,her hand on her hip as Bumblebee stepped forward,beeping a little. with a nod,they moved towards the training room,leaving control room behind them.

it was only few min later that computer beeped,showing spot in the map "what is it?" Bulkhead asked as he walked to Ratchet "an high frequency signal,with embedded message" Ratchet explained "again?" Bulkhead asked in bored tone "Starscream" Ratchet said as he started reading the message "i have obtained information with extreme interest to you. bring medical kit" he read aloud,before turning to look at Bulkhead.

he opened the ground bridge,sending Bulkhead first before following as Jack moved towards communication,turning it on "Arcee,Bumblebee,Optimus. your needed in control room now" he said before closing it. he let out sigh as he turned towards the green vortex,watching it as he sat down,his legs over the edge of platform where controls were while he waited for Ratchet and Bulkhead to return.

his thoughts wandered into his earlier conversation with Arcee,small frown forming on his face as he analyzed what had happened and how he should react to it...

-flashback-

Jack stood in front of Arcee's quarters,gathering his thoughts as he nervously stood there. while his pretender form had shocked him and others,he had seen brief look of hurt in her optics before it had vanished. he understood that modifications within his body were now fully coming to haunt them as he learned more and more about his body,one of them which Arcee had reacted to quite badly.

he took deep breath,clearing his thoughts as he knocked at the door before him,hearing Arcee move inside "who is it?" she asked through the door "it's me,Jack. can i come in?" he asked,loud enough so that she would hear him. after moment of silence,lock on the door snapped open "come in" Arcee said in weaker voice as Jack opened the door,walking inside as he closed it behind him.

Arcee was sitting on her bench,her back against the wall as she wasn't looking at him "you alright,Arcee?" Jack asked in concerned voice,realising that she had been hurt more than he though when her body tensed "i...i don't know" she answered as she turned her head away "i mean...i know that Airachnid made modifications to the pretender your using,but i never though about them too much,since...since you looked like your old self" she said in nervous voice,still not looking at him.

Jack stayed silent as he waited Arcee to gather her thoughts,showing outside no emotion but feeling nervous and sad in inside. as Arcee finally gathered her thoughts,she began to speak "Jack,you have become close to me,closer than anyone ever has since we met. your my friend and partner,and in last months those feeling have...grown up to be something else" she confessed as she closed her optics,taking deep breath as she came determined to say next thing. "Jack" she said as she turned her head towards him,opening her eyes to show fierce feelings inside her as she spoke in strong voice "i'm in -"

-end of flashback-

"hold on,you just fixed him up and send him in his way?" he could hear Arcee ask angrily,breaking his line of thoughts as he realised that not only did Ratchet and Bulkhead return,but that apparently he missed up completely that Ratchet was only few meters away from where he was sitting,making him blink in realisation that he had been in deep though.

"not that i wouldn't jump into any change to but Airachnid down,but she isn't only one that has robbed me of a partner" Arcee said angrily,making him focus on the conversation in front of him as he looked at others talk

"you weren't there Arcee,Starscream was weak,defenseless" Bulkhead said,with Ratchet continuing where he left off "and learning of the insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proofed credibly in the past" Ratchet said,with Arcee taking few steps towards him "sure,when he wasn't busy stabbing us into back" Arcee said angrily.

"without the resources we possessed on cybetron,we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. however,i do not condone termination of any defenceless life form" Optimus said as he walked to them,gaining their attention. "Ratchet,open the ground bridge. we're going in" he ordered as he turned his head towards said autobot medic,who walked to controls and put in the coordinates,before the green vortex opened.

as the autobots walked through it,Ratchet and Jack stayed behind "are they gonna be alright?" he asked as the ground bridge closed,with Ratchet turning his head towards the former human sitting on the edge of controls "yes,they will be alright as long as their careful" he said as they waited for signal to open the ground bridge again...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Author note: so yeah,i moved the lemon to next chapter (no Arcee/Jack lemons ever in this story) and i will be skipping episode 9 of season 2 "Grill" which is mostly of flashbacks and explaining what happened in episode 8 (and yes,we are currently in episode 7 of season 2,meaning there will about 2-4 days of normal before "nemesis prime" episode,and after that again 2-4 days before episode 10)

Review this chapter and let me know what you want in it and what you don't


End file.
